BROKEN YOUTH
by OhSeXiLu
Summary: [HIATUS]sebegitu sulitnyakah kehidupan Luhan saat ini. dihamili. ditinggalkan. diasingkan. dikucilkan. lalu ditemukan!. kenapa Sehun menjadi sosok yang penurut kepada orang tuanya?, tidakkah ia bisa mempertahankan Luhan disisinya. ditambah lagi kini mereka memiliki Shou, anak hasil percintaan mereka. tak taukah jika Luhan sudah punya tunangan bernama Chunji? HunHan ff/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The newest story from Noval ohS3Xilu

"BROKEN YOUTH"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini yang kurasakan adalah perasaan yang amat pedih, bagaimana bisa dalam jangka waktu seminggu aku dipaksa untuk menghilang bahkan tak boleh muncul lagi dihadapan kekasih ku sendiri. Ya memang aku tak lagi pantas untuk berada disampingnya, namun masihkah aku kuat untuk tidak melihatnya lagi walau hanya untuk beberapa saat saja.? Yang jelas aku merindukannya..sangat.

aku ingin disisinya kembali berada disaat saat ia membutuhkan ku, berada saat ia membutuhkan bahu ku untuk ia bersandar, memberikan tubuhku saat ia menginginkan pelukannku. Aku memang terlalu banyak berharap, berharap agar aku bisa menemukannya lagi, bisa hidup berdua dengannya sampai maut memisahkan.

Aku tak tau ia ada dimana, terakhir yang kutau saat keluarganya membawaku kerumahnya dan menyatakan perpisahan yang sangat menyakitkan, ia melihatku dengan mata sedihnya ia hanya bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kedua orang tuanya, ia bergetar..kulihat ia menangis. Yang pasti ku percayai adalah ia masih mencintaiku.

-LUHAN-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Apa belum puas kau menyakiti hati mulia rusa itu hah! Kau ini punya hati atau tidak? Kau menghancurkan hidupnya jika kau ingin tau!...'

kalimat itu masih saja tergiang dalam telinga Sehun, namja itu seakan rapuh jika mengingatnya terlebih dengan berbagai fakta mengejutkan tentang rusanya. Ia begitu bingung dengan apa yang ia terima hari ini, begitu banyak yang ia fikirkan. Sehun pusing dengan tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Salah salah ia bertindak ia akan kehilangan segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dilain tempat lain seorang bermata besar sedang termenung, sesekali ia menjatuhkan air matanya namun seketika juga Ia menghapus paksa air mata yang sudah ia keluarkan. Ia duduk disana sendiri, memikirkan….ahh bukan ia sedang mengingat dan merasakan rindu yang amat sangat pada rusanya yang sudah pergi menjauh.

Ia masih saja teringat saat ketika ia membantu rusa itu untuk keluar dalam masalahnya.. semakin pemuda bermata besar itu mengingatnya semakin besar pula rasa sakit ia terima. Kyungsoo adalah sahabat luhan semenjak anak rusa itu dan ia masih menjadi siswa SHS, bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo akan begitu mudah untuk melupakan sahabat rusanya itu?

Ia tau jika dunia ini bahkan terlalu kejam untuk sosok serapuh dan selemah luhan, tapi bukan berarti Luhan patut untuk dijadikan bahan permainan. Luhan baginya adalah sosok sahabt yang sangat berharga baginya. Anak rusa itu sungguh berhati baik, mampu mengalah walau ia tau jika batinnya sangat terluka, Luhan bagi kyungsoo adalah sebuah kapas yang patut dijaga keberadaanya.

Luhan itu ringan namun dengan segala keringannanya itu, ia bisa terbang begitu saja..terhempas oleh angin walau itu hanya tiupan semata. Luhan …Luhan …Luhan..kau dimana?

.

 *** Flashback***

.

"maaf tapi kami sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan mahasiswa seperti anda tuan Luhan, kebijakan fakultas tentang salah satu pelanggaran ini sangat fatal, bagi salah satu mahasiswa yang melanggarnya akan di Drop Out dari universitas ini" jelas orang itu,

"tapi pak, Luhan itu dijebak, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi" bela D.O sahabat Luhan, D.o hanya melihat sedih pada sahabatnya itu, pasalnya sahabatnya sudah seperti zombie yang akan mati, Luhan yang tadinya sering tersenyum kini hanya memasang wajah datarnya saja. Begitu lemah! Begitu rapuh! Batin D.o

"maaf setidaknya ini sudah kebijakan fakultas, jika sudah selesai segera tinggalkan ruangan ini karena anggota dewan fakultas akan segera mengadakan rapat tahunan" usir staff fakultas itu, didalam hati staff itu sebenarnya ia sedikit iba dengan masalah yang menimpa Luhan, namun apa daya . itu sudah kebijakan fakultas dan ia tak punya daya untuk berbuat apa apa lagi hanya dengan pangkat yang ia miliki untuk tetap mempertahankan Luhan.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan Lu? Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu" Tanya D.o yang sangat kawatir pada keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"aku baik baik saja kyung..ya setidaknya aku masih mampu berjalan sendiri.." jawab Luhan sangat lemah, yang ia fikirkan terlalu banyak, kesehatannya terganggu dan itu sangat terlihat dari tampilan Luhan sekarang…kusut ….itulah kata yang pas dan mempu untuk mendiskripsikan kondisi Luhan saat ini.

"apa yang didalam sana akan baik baik saja Lu" Tanya D.o ambigu, matanya menuju kearah bawah, tepat itu berada di perut rata Luhan.

"yah tentu saja, tanpa ada appa nya pun ia akan baik baik saja, karena aku yang menjaganya kyung" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum kepada D.o

"berhenti tersenyum Lu, kau menyedihkan kalau tersenyum!" jerit D.o yang sudah tak tahan lagi melihat sahabat nya harus berpura pura kuat dihadapannya. Sontak D.o memeluk Luhan erat, menghantarkan perasaan menyesalnya yang membuat Luhan harus seperti ini

"andai dulu aku melarangmu untuk berdekatan dengannya, hal ini tak akan terjadi Lu" sesal D.o yang sangat kentara melalui kalimatnya.

Luhan kembali tersenyum dalam pelukan D.o. "benarkah aku terlihat menyedihkan?, jinja? bagaimana jika begini,…kalau begini..hahahaha" Luhan kini sedang tertawa lebar seusai menggoda D.o dengan memasang wajah konyolnya, mempout kan bibirnya, menjulurkan lidahnya yang dengan sukses membuat D.o terbahak bahak tak ada hentinya karenanya.

"berhenti Lu kau seperti beruang kutub bermata rusa bermulut bebek ..hahahaha lucu sekali… ahhhhh ini gila wkwkwkwwk..aku jadi lapar jika terus terusan tertawa begini terus..aigoo rusa ini sungguh menggemaskan! … tanggung jawab dan temani aku kekantin Lu, gara gara kau melucu aku jadinya lapar beginikan.. lagipula Luhan kecil juga perlu nutrisi..benarkan sayang?" ucap D.o sambil mengelus perut rata Luhan. Setidaknya dengan begini Luhan sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Ya…dengan tertawa tentunya.

" hahahaha terimakasih Kyung pujiannya….hemm…ne…jja..kita kekantin.."ajak Luhan menarik lengan D.o. menjauh dari tempat itu untuk segera menuju kekantin, tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada sesosok namja tinggi yang memandang sendu kearah mereka

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan lu….. –Sehun-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seisi kantin mendadak heboh dengan datangnya segerombol namja populer yang terdiri dari 7 namja itu sebut saja mereka adalah penguasa kampus, mereka adalah orang-orang kaya dengan pemegang saham dan dornatur terbesar bagi kampus itu..yahh walau itu adalah orang tua mereka .

namun tetap saja hal itu akan membuat mereka menjadi sosok yang sombong dan tak tau aturan. Namja namja itu adalah Kris,kai,Chen,Chanyeol,Lay,Suho dan SeHun. Selalu saja ketika mereka datang kekantin, kantin yang tadinya ramai mendadak berubah sepi dan senyap. Namja namja tampan itu duduk di meja special yang hanya merekalah yang boleh mendudukinya.

Luhan yang memandang kearah kelompok itu hanya menatap mereka dengan sendu, ia melirik Sehun sekilas, dan naas nya Sehun juga memandang kearah nya. Sehun memandangnya datar namun terlihat sekilas wajah Sehun yang sendu saat menatap Luhan

"kau tidak apa lu? Anak itu ada disini, kita bisa pergi jika kau tak suka Lu, lupakan acara makan kita, kita bisa membeli makan diluar" tawar D.o , bagaimanapun juga ia tau atmosper apa yang akan ia rasakan saat ini, ia merasa ia yg hanya melihat sudah sangat merasakan sakitnya lalu seberapa sakit yang dirasakan Luhannya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan, ia memang terlihat kuat diluarnya namun D.o tau ia menjerit bahkan meraung penuh kesakitan

"ani.. aku tidak apa apa. Lanjutkan makan setelah itu antarkan aku ke secretariat ne?" ajak Luhan, lagi-lagi dengan fake smile nya, dan kemudian meneruskan acara makannya

"baiklah jika begitu Lu" respon D.o yang meneruskan makannya.

Saat Luhan dan D.o memakan makannanya sesosok namja putih sudah duduk di sebelah tubuh Luhan membisikan kata kata yang hanya Luhanlah yang tau, awalnya Luhan kaget dengan siapa yang tiba tiba duduk diselahnya namun saat ia menoleh yang ia dapati adalah Sehun dengan muka datarnya. Luhan lalu mengangguk dan menuruti kata Sehun

"kyung..kurasa aku tidak jadi mengajakmu pergi, kau pulang lah dulu, aku ada urusan sebentar dengannya" mata D.o lalu memandang kearah Sehun, menatapnya dengan penuuh perasaan benci

Aku sungguh menyesal Lu…membiarkan dirimu dibawa dengan begitu saja oleh namja dingin kala itu, ingin sekali aku menahan mu pada saat itu namun apa daya kau yang hanya tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa apa bisa mempengaruhiku untuk tidak mencegahmu.

Aku benar-benar terkejut, saat kau pulang seusai bertemu dengan Sehun, keadaanmu jauh dari kata baik, kau menyedihkan Lu..kau menangis hebat pada saat itu. Kau tidak ingin pulang kerumah dan memohon kepadaku untuk menginap di flatku.

Kau takut jika kedua orang tuamu tau kalau kau habis menangis..aku hanya bisa memeluk tubuh ringkih milik Luhan menenangkanya dengan mmenyanyikannya lullaby agar ia bisa tidur. Aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi pada Luhan setelah menemui Sehun yakin rusa kecilku akan bercerita sendiri atau aku yang akan bertindak menemui wajah namja dingin sialan itu dan membuat perhitungan dengannya.

.

 **Hiks…hikss…maafkan aku Lu…aku sahabatmu yang tak berguna, membiarkannmu mengenal namja sialan itu, membiarkan kau menanggung penderitaan yang tidak ada hentinya**

\- D.o side end-

.

.

.

.

Namaku adalah Oh Sehun saai ini aku berumur 23 tahun, aku sudah bekerja menjadi direktur tetap diperusahaan appa ku. Tuan Oh. Aku belum menikah, aku buruk dalam masalah percintaan, asmara ku gagal saat aku berada di universitas, cintaku menghilang dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Sejak saat itu hidupku berantakan, setiap malam aku akan pergi ke bar hanya untuk membeli beberapa minuman fermentasi anggur yang laknat itu. Aku akan tidak bisa tertidur tanpa meminumnya dengan meminumnya aku dapat melupakan rasa sesak ini walau hanya sekejap saja ,jujur aku frustasi karna setiap malam menjelang disaat aku mulai memejamkan mata yang ada adalah diriku yang dihantui oleh wajah rusa yang memohon pertolonganku..setiap malam aku akan menangis , menangisi kepergiannya, ia bukannya sudah mati hanya saja ia menghilang dengan begitu saja.

Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya dimanapun namun selalu saja hasilnya nihil. Ini sudah 4 tahun aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Lantas bagaimana kabarnya, apa ia baik-baik saja..LUHANNN… kau ini dimana?

 **.**

"maaf direktur, Tuan Oh ingin menemui anda" kata seorang pekerja Sehun memasuki ruangan dan ia Nampak terkejut saat menemukan direkturnya dalam keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Wajahnya kusut,bajunya berantakan dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah banyak minuman keras di meja direkturnya..

"Ne.., beritau dia aku akan kesana setengah jam lagi,aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu" jawab direktur muda itu serasa melengang pergi menuju kamar mandinya. Kamar mandi mewah yang hanya ada di ruang kerja perusahannya saja. Ingat Sehun adalah orang yang berada.

"baiklah direktur" kata bawahan Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan milik Sehun.

 **.**

"ada apa appa memanggilku? Apa ini sangat penting" Tanya Sehun kepada appa nya saat ia sudah menemui appa nya

"duduklah dulu nak" tawar appa Sehun. Sehun akhirnya duduk menghadap ayahnya dengan perasaan yang kurang enak. Tidak biasanya ayahnya akan mengadakan bicara face to face begini jika bukan menyangkut masalah yang sangat penting.

"kau terlihat buruk nak, apa kau masih saja memikirkan namja manis itu hmm?" tambah pertanyaan dari appa Sehun.

"yaaaa..kau tau sendiri apa, seumur hidupku pun aku tak akan bisa melupakannya, tidak akan pernah walau sudah 4 tahun lamanya. Aku tak akan pernah berpaling darinya" kata Sehun tegas. "lalu apa kau masih mencarinya?" kembali appa Sehun bertanya

"tentu. Namun hasilnya selalu nihil" jawab Sehun sendu, ia akan merasa menyesal bahwa kenyataannya selama 4 tahun ini ia tidak bisa menemui Luhannya

"Appa akan membantumu nak, asal kau berjanji jika aku sudah menemukannya kau harus menjaganya" Tuan Oh berkata dengan sungguh sungguh, ia hanya tidak kuasa lagi melihat anaknya tumbuh menjadi namja yang menyedihkan sejak ditinggalkan oleh namja manis itu, bukannya Tuan Oh tidak tau kalau anaknya suka mabuk dan menjadi penggila minum, ia hanya merasa ia tidak punya daya mencegah anaknya berperilaku seperti itu. Ia tau posisi apa yang sedag dijalani oleh anaknya, ia sempat berfikir bagaimana kalau ia yang bernasip sama seperti anaknya, ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling dicintai. Tentu saja Tuan Oh akan berfikir lebih baik ia bunuh diri saja, namaun saat melihat Sehun, ia menjadi sadar anaknya sudah besar dan sangat dewasa dibandingkan dengan appanya sendiri.

"dan satu lagi nak, berjanjilah padaku untuk berhenti mengkonsumsi minuman laknat itu, appa tak suka melihatmu berantakan seperti ini" kata Tuan Oh dengan menundukan kepalanya, ia menangis, ia merasa gagal menjadi appa yang baik ,ia tidak mampu melindungi apa yang menjadi kesukaan anaknya.

"aa…appa berjanji akan membantuku?bu..bukankkahh appa membenci Luhan? Kau yang memisahkan kami berdua dengan kejamnya!" Sehun terbata dalam setiap kalimatnya. Ia seakan tidak percaya atas hal yang barusan diucapkan oleh appanya

"appa berjanji, appa akan gunakan seluruh orang orang appa untuk mencari Luhan mu, memang dulu appa membencinya, namun appa akan berusaha suka terhadap namja manis itu, bukankah ia manis hun? Kalau begitu aku akan suka" senyum appa sehun kepada anaknya.

Sehun yakin dalam hati bahwa usahanya kali ini akan membawa hasil yang memuaskan. Ia yakin appa nya akan membantunya secara maksimal untuk menemukan belahan hatiya itu. Ia yakin Luhan pasti akan kembali lagi kepadanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kyungsoo….hiks..hiks bantu akuuu ..akuu tidak ingin pergi..hikss**_

"hoshh..hoshh..haahhhh lagi lagi mimpi itu, Lu…." Kini D.o sedang memegangi kepala nya yang mulai berkedut karna pening..

"apa kau baik Lu?..aku akan segera mencarimu… bahkan jika aku harus terbang ke China besok. Aku berjanji. Tunggu aku Lu…."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Aku memperbaiki bagiannya supaya bisa dibaca dengan enak, aku pernah upload ff ini sampe chap 4.. tapi kuhapus saja.. karena aku memutuskan untuk memperbaiki konten yang ada didalamnya.. hehehehe/ semoga dapat diterima dengan baik.

Selamat membaca

/

/

Noval ohS3Xilu

(ohS3hunXiluhan)


	2. Chapter 2

CH.1 up!

.

.

.

Noval OhS3Xilu

Present

.

.

"BROKEN YOUTH"

HUNHAN

.

.

.

"Sehun! …sudah berhentii kau jangan bertindak seperti orang gila Hun.." teriak Kai menarik lengan Sehun menjauh dari pusat keramaian.

"Tidakk..kaii..! akuu benar benar melihat Luhan disalah toko bayi itu Kai…lepaskann dia bisa pergi Kai!.." Teriak Sehun frustasi,ia lepas cekalan yang berada ditangannya dengan paksa, namun sayang cekalan itu sangat kuat yang membuat nya tak mampu berbuat apa apa

ia menangis ditengah keramaian sudut kota seoul, ia bahkan seperti orang gila yang selalu meneriakan satu nama yang sama yaitu 'Luhan', ia tidak ingin melewatkan Luhannya lagi, laki laki manis itu bisa pergi lalu menghilang lagi pikir Sehun, menggila.

"aku tau kau sedih Hun..aku sangat tau!. Namun yang kau lihat barusan itu adalah halusinasimu semata, percaya padaku, kita akan segera menemukannya. Aku berjanji akan membawanya pulang. Sekarang kita pulang Ne?.." kini Kai mulai menopang tubuh Sehun yang sudah sangat lemas , berdiri saja sepertinya Sehun tak mampu,

akhirnya Kai membawanya menuju keparkiran pada salah satu basement pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul, ia kemudian membawa Sehun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan akhirnya ia segera melenggang pergi menghilang dari pusat kota itu untuk pulang kerumah Sehun sesegera mungkin.

 **.**

"apa dia selalu seperti ini Kai?" Tanya salah satu namja bermata besar, yang baru saja sampai di rumah Sehun seusai mendapat telepon dari kekasihnya –Kai.

Kai yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya, pasalnya ia tidak tega melihat sahabat nya berubah menjadi namja yang sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan, padahal awalnya ia adalah namja yang sangat kuat baik fisik maupun batinnya.

"aku tidak heran kalau ia menjadi seperti ini, dia menyedihkan!" kata D.o menatap kekasihnya –Kai dengan wajah yang meremehkan.

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu chagi? hmm…." Tanya Kai yang sedikit tidak setuju dengan apa yang sudah kekasihnya ucapkan. D.o berdecih sebal " yaaaa..karena ia adalah namja yang jahat, namja yang tau apa arti dari cinta!, ia benar-benar jahat. Rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya jikalau saja Luhanku tidak melarangku untuk mencekiknya pada saat itu.!" Kata D.o sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"sudahlah chagi, kurasa ini memang karma yang harus dirasakan oleh Sehun saat ini, lagipula ini adalah pelajaran yang bagus untuknya, namun aku tetap merasa kasihan saja , Sehun menjadi sperti ini hanya karna Luhan" ucap Kai lirih menyakinkan kekasihnya...

mata D.o yang menatapnya tajam tampak inginn mengajukan protes pada kekasihnya. "apa katamu?!..disinii Luhan yang tersiksaa!..hanya karna Luhan katamu?.. kau gila!…kau tak lihat karna namja sialan ini, Luhanku.. hidupnya menjadi hancur berantakan..! sudahlah Kai..aku membencimu. Aku pulang" teriak D.o meninggalkan ruang kamar Sehun dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"ahhh chagi…aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!…aishhhh siallll dia sudah pergi,hahhh aku salah bicara lagi ya? …" kata Kai sembari menggaruk kepalanya saat menyadari jika D.o sudah tak ada dihadapannya lagi.

"mianhae,"kata suara itu lirih namun Kai dapat mendengarkannya dengan jelas… Kai menengok kearah Sehun yang tadinya tertidur dan mendapati jika namja itu nampaknya sudah terbangun. " ahh kau sudah bangun Hun? Kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Kai yang akhirnya duduk disisi ranjang milik Sehun dan dengan perasaan tak enaknya.

" ya …mian karena aku menguping pembicaraan kalian berdua barusan dan mian lagi atas kelakuan busukku dimasa silam yang memmbuat hubunganmu dan kyungsoo menjadi banyak cekcok begini" kata Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di tepi senderan tempat tidurnya. Nampak ia meringis ketika ingin mengangkat kepalanya. Sehun sedang terserang pemyakit kepala yang sangat menganggu nya akhir akhir ini.

"tidak apa-apa.. aku mengerti sikap D.o menjadi seperti itu, Luhan itu kan sahabatnya. Ah ya Tuhan kau tadi menyebut baby ku apa Hun?...kyungsoo?...hah mengingat nama itu aku mulai teringat Luhan lagi, dia satu satunya orang yang memanggil nama babyku yang asli…" kalimat itu terhenti saat Kai melihat kearah mata Sehun, Sehun menangis lagi, ia lihat Sehun sedang mencengkeram dadanya kuat dengan ekspresi penuh kesedihan yang kentara,

" ya Tuhan!.. maafkan aku Hun, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengingatkan mu kepadanya lagi. Haduhh maaf Hun.." sesal Kai akhirnya.

Sehun saat ini mendongak , menatap Kai sambil memberikan senyumnya "aku tidak apa-apa, pulanglah Kai, terimakasih untuk hari ini yang sudah mau menemaniku untuk mencarinya". Lalu dengan untaian kalimat itu berakhir akhirnya Sehun sudah tak mendapati Kai lagi di ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"benar Lu..hanya kau seorang yg memanggil D.o dengan nama Kyungsoo, ahh tidak bahkan aku sekarang juga sama sepertimu hehe.. kau bilang padaku jika menyebut nama seseorang itu tidak boleh sembarangan. Kau memarahiku juga saat aku memanggil Kai dengan julukan si hitam dan pesek hehehe…..aku kembali teringat lagi saat saat itu …hikss…hiks.." derai air mata itu terdengar jelas bagi yang melihat dan mendengarkan namja itu menangis pilu.

kini Sehun sedang berada dibalkon rumahnya, ini memang sudah malam seharusnya orang-orang sudah harus memejamkan matanya dan mengarungi alam mimpinya semilir angin yang dingin tak mampu merobohkan perasaan menyesalnya akan Luhan,

bukan seperti Sehun saat ini yang hanya duduk sendirian diatas balkon rumahnya, ah bukan ia tidak sendiri….…ia sedang ditemani oleh berbotol-botol minuman keras disana.

Saat Sehun merasa tertekan akan bayang-bayang Luhan yang selalu meminta tolong kepadanya saat itu dan bayang bayang yang selalu hadir di setiap malam milik Oh Sehun, Sehun akan mendadak frustasi dan menjadi liar tak terkendali, hanya minuman berakohol tinggi inilah yang mampu membuatnya melupakan sementara semua masalah yang menimpanya.

Lihat…sudah 3 botol minuman keras itu sudah ia habiskan dengan begitu saja. Setiap tengah malam Sehun akan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia selalu saja bermimpi buruk yang berujung ia menangis semalaman penuh.

Terdengar klise memang jika seorang Oh Sehun namja yang dingin, kaya dan bahkan tak kekurangan satu apapun materi dalam hidupnya hanya akan menangis pilu menangisi dan meratapi jalan cinta nya yang kini sudah hancur lebur karena kesalahannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Flash back***

" _ **hai sayang aku merindukanku sunguhhh…." Peluk namja tinggi pada namja manis sebelahnya, mereka berada di kantin bersama teman teman lainnya.**_

" _ **eumm ya aku juga Hunnie.. tapi kau membuatku malu hunnie.." kata Luhan dengan pipi merahnya. "aigoo…LULU kau manis sekali eoh" goda Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Kris,lay,Chen,Kai, dan Suho, mereka adalah teman satu geng Sehun, sekelompok namja yang populer di kalangan mereka, kaya dan sangat totaliter (suka memaksa)**_

 _ **. "yakkk…apa apaan kau Dobi, jangan berani kau mengganggu Luhanku.. apa itu Lulumu hah?..enak saja ini LULUUUUKuu…"protes Sehun kepada para sahabat-sahabatnya.**_

" _ **sejak kapan kau menjadi manja seperti ini Hun, mana kebingalan mu itu heh" Tanya Kris terheran-heran.**_

" _ **benar..kau berubah menjadi Chessy sejak bersama Luhan!" timpal lay menyetujui ucapan seorang Kris. "kalian ini apa tidak tau semenjak ia bersama Luhan, teman satu kita ini kehilangan image dingin dan kasarnya teman teman. Dia ini sudah jatuh cintttttaaaaa dengan rusa manis ini..eoh…hihihihihihi" ejek chanyeol kepada Sehun, sempat ia mencolek dagu milik rusa manis itu yang langsung saja dihadiahi oleh tatapan tajam milik Oh Sehun.**_

" _ **kalian ini, sudahlah.., bagus jika Sehun mau berubah dengan itu kita tidak perlu repot-repot berpura-pura mengikuti gayanya yang sok cool, dan eummm sedikit kejamkan hehe" tambah Chen ikut menimbrung pembicaraan itu.**_

" _ **sudahlah.. kalian ini jangan bertengkar terus, segera makan dan selesaikan dengan cepat makan siang kalian , bel akan segera berbunyi…" kata Luhan menengahii….**_

" _ **ahh..tentu saja Lu.." jawab mereka berbarengan. " lihat itu, bukan aku saja yang takluk pada keimutan rusaku. Tapi kalian juga..cihhh sok sekali kalian ini" kata Sehun marah-marah kepada semua temannya.**_

" _ **sudahlah sayang kau lekas makan dan habiskan segera , aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini aku ingin kembali kekelas" kata Luhan memperingati Sehunnya dan mengelus dada namja itu agar ia lebih sedikit tenang.**_

" _ **aishhh..jinja? rusaku tidak senang ya menemani kekasihnya makan bersama?hmm" Tanya Sehun yang sedikit berakting nganmbe. "anio….aku ingin menemui kyungsoo, dia tadi bilang ingin meminjam buku pr ku, ia lupa mengerjakan pr-nya" kata Luhan lugas.**_

" _ **apa?..D.o lupa ,mengerjakan tugas?"kini Kai mulai tertarik dengan obrolan itu.**_

" _ **Ne itu benar kai" jawab Luhan mantap. "kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya teman-teman, aku harus menemui Kyungsoo hehehe" cengir Luhan yang sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantin.**_

" _ **dasar rusa itu…siapa tadi? Kyungsoo?" Tanya kris dengan aksen kebingungannya itu. "itu nama asli D.o bodoh!, hanya Luhanlah yang memanggil D.o dengan sebutan Kyugsoo" jawab Kai memberitau teman-temannya.**_

" _ **ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kalian ketahui tentang fakta ku dan Luhan, dulu aku pernah kena pukul cinta dari rusa ku saat aku memanggil D.o dengan sebutan mata besar, juga saat memanggil Kai dengan panggilan Temsek hahaha…awwwww..yakk! babo apa yang kau lakukan" kini Sehun sedang mencak mencak kepada Kai.**_

" _ **itu adalah tanda cinta dari seorang KimKai…cihh" kata Kai menyeringai.. " yakkk menjijikkan!" teriak Sehun memenuhi satu ruangan kantin itu.**_

… _ **flashback end…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hiks..hiks..bahkan bukan hanya aku saja yang dapat kau sihir menjadi sosok yang baik Lu, bahkan kau juga telah menyelamatkanku dan teman-temanku dari segala hal yang memperosokkan diri kedalam lubang yang gelap…kau benar-benar malaikat Lu.

"kupikir tadi saat aku mencarimu di kota , aku benar-benar melihatmu Lu…..ahhh apa aku hanya berhalusinasi saja ini,, ya Tuhannn.. pertemukan lagi aku dengannya Tuhan hikss hikss….." Isak Sehun yang masih setia duduk dibalkon rumahnya, disaat ia mengenang masa masa indah bersama rusanya ketika mereka masih berada dibangku SMA..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esok harinya**

"selamat pagi tuan muda Sehun, hari ini anda akan ada rapat direksi di perusahaan cheondang group, sekitar jam 9 pagi rapat itu akan segera dilaksanakan." Ucap sekretaris Sehun memberitau bosnya.

"ya.. tunggu setengah jam lagi, aku akan segera menemuimu. Jangan lupa bawa berkas yang semalam sudah aku kerjakan" perintah Sehun kepada sekretarisnya. "baiklah direktur" jawab sekretaris itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

Tak beberapa lama ada seorang lagi yang masuk kedalam ruang kerja Sehun, itu adalah Kai, sahabat Sehun sejak mereka kecil "kau sudah siap Hun dengan rapat hari ini, ku harap kau tidak akan mengacaukan rencana kita kali ini" kata Kai memperingatkan Sehun.

"ya aku tau, aku tidak akan lagi kabur saat rapat penting terjadi. Aku akan bertanggung jawab kali ini hehe" kata Sehun sambil merangkul teman kecilnya, sahabatnya dan sebagai rekan kerjanya. "jja…kita berangkat." Ajak Sehun dengan senyum paksa di kedua belah bibir tipisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hai chagi, sedang apa kau disini?"kata kai saat mendapati D.o berada di kantor Sehun saat itu.

"dimana Sehun?" Tanya D.o. menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri

"dia sedang rapat, kau belum menjawab pertayaanku chagi" kata Kai protes dan mulai sedikit merajuk. "ah mian..aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Sehun" jawab D.o seadanya.

"berbicara soal apa chagi?" kata Kai penuh selidik. "ini menyangkut tentang Luhan!." Jawab D.o tegas, membuat kai menjadi bertanya Tanya. "Luhan?" kerutan di kening Kai semakin bertambah

"kau sudah selesai Hun-ah?" seusai bertemu dengan D.o ,kai lalu bergegas mencari keberadaan Sehun,

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak kabur kan" kata Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa dokumennya.

"eummm sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan, ini tentang Luhan" mendengar kata 'Luhan' dalam kalimat Kai tadi sontak membuat Sehun menjadi terkejut, berkas dokumen yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan tibatiba saja berserakan di lantai, Sehun menjatuhkannya. "a..apa kau bilang?, cepat beri tau aku kalau ini menyangkut tentang Luhan!" kata Sehun sedikit berteriak kearah kai.

"sebenarnya yang ingin berbicara tentang Luhan bukan aku melainkan D.o" kata Kai memberitahu Sehun. " Kyungsoo? Dimana dia?" Tanya Sehun tak sabaran.

"Ne… ia sedang menunggumu di cafeteria, kesanalah Hun..sepertinya ia sudah lama menunggumu" kata Kai memberitahu Sehun. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, gomawo Kai"…...

" Ne…" kuharap kau dapat menemukan kehidupanmu yang hilang Hun, aku sangat kasihan pada hidupmu, masa remaja mu begitu kurang membahagiakan- batin kai jauh didalam lubuk hatinya.

"Kau sudah selesai rapat Hun?" Tanya D.o saat melihat Sehun berlari menghampirinya "kau tak perlu berlari untuk menemuiku kan" tambah D.o lagi dengan mengeryit bingung.

"cepatt kau beritau aku, kau ingin bicara tentang Luhan kan! Cepat beritau aku Kyung!" teriak Sehun frustasi.

"tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu Hun!, aku tak akan memulai bercerita sebelum kau tenang" perintah D.o yang sudah bosan dengan tingkah Sehun. "Ne..baiklah, sekarang mulailah bercerita!" saran Sehun kepada D.o.

"Bailklah…hahhh.. begini, apa kau masih mencari Luhan?" Tanya D.o sambil mengaduk cappuccino nya yang Nampak sudah dingin

"Tentu saja, bahkan selama 4 tahun ini aku masih saja mencarinya, bahkan aku menggunakan sebanyak mungkin orang kepercayaanku untuk mencari Luhan, namun hasil nya masih saja nihil" ujar Sehun sendu.

"hah…kemana sebenarnya rusa itu!, Sehun… jika aku mencarinya ke China apa kau ingin tetap ingin ikut denganku? Jujur saja setiap malam aku hampir gila, rusa itu selalu datang dalam mimpiku. Aku ingin menemukannya dan ingin menjaga rusa itu, yahh walau aku masih saja membencimu, namun disini aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu" ujar D.o memberitau Sehun.

"Tentu! Tentu Kyung! aku akan ikut denganmu bahkan kemanapun asal itu untuk menemukan Luhan!...jadi kau tau ia berada dimana sekarang ini?" Tanya Sehun penuh dengan semangat.

"Tidak, aku tidak tau pasti ia ada dimana, tapi aku punya alamat orang tuanya yang berada di China saat ini, aku harap mereka belum pindah Hun-ah" kata D.o penuh dengan keyakinan.

"aku juga berharap banyak dengan rencanamu ini Kyung, aku juga berharap supaya aku bisa menemukannya di rumah orang tuanya walau aku harus menghadapi kedua orang tuanya, aku siap!.. jadi kapan kita bisa berangkat Kyung?" kata Sehun tak sabaran,

"Tenanglah, sesegera mungkin aku akan menghubungi mu" kata D,o memberitau Sehun. "baiklah aku tunggu kabar darimu" kata Sehun penuh harap

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini D.o dengan Sehun sedang berada di bandara ditemani oleh Kai sahabat Sehun dan kekasih D.o, kali Kai hanya mengantarkan keduanya dan tidak bisa ikut keduanya untuk terbang ke China untuk menjemput Luhan, Kai bertugas sebagai pengganti Sehun sementara di perusahaan milik Oh Sehun. sebenarnya Kai ingin ikut dengan mereka, ia juga rindu dengan Luhan. bagaimanapun Luhan adalah sahabat dari kekasihnya.

Namun apa boleh buat, ini adalah keputusan yang mereka buat secara bersama sama, ia tak ingin menjadi beban bagi D.o dan Sehun karena keegoisannya.

hingga suara speaker bandara itu mengiterupsi keberadaan mereka bertiga

"sepertinya itu tanda bagi kita untuk segera masuk pesawat Hun, jja kita berangakat! oh ya Chagi, jangan kacaukan perusahaan Sehun selama kami pergi ke China, dan doakann kami untuk segera menemukan Luhan dan bisa membawa Luhan untuk pulang ke Korea" kata D.o kepada kekasihnya,

"Ne..aku tak akan mengecewakan kalian!, hati hati lah. berjanjilah padaku kalian akan membawa Luhan pulang ke rumah hehe" kata Kai sambil memeluk kekasihnya.

lalu Kai beralih menatap Sehun " Oh ya kau Oh Sehun, bersiap siaplah dengan segala resiko yang akan kau terima nantinya, mungkin akan ada hal yang tidak akan terduga dan kita tidak tau apa itu" kata Kai memperingati Sehun sebelum mereka benar benar pergi meninggalkan Kai sendirian di bandara.

"Ne..." sahut Sehun sembari menjauhkan dirinya dari bandara itu menuju pesawatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"selamat tiba di China tuan, ini adalah mobil yang akan mengantarkan anda pada tempat yang akan tuan tuan kunjungi setelah tiba di bandara ini, baiklah biarkan saya bawakan barang barang ini terlebih dahulu" kata seorang petugas bandara itu memberitahu Sehun dan D.o yang baru saja tiba di China,

mereka memang sebelumnya telah memesan terlebih dahulu segala perlengkapan baik itu tempat maupun pelayanan saat mereka disana. Mereka berdua sama sama tidak begitu fasih dalam menggunakan bahasa China sehinngga akan kesulitan saat mereka ingin berkomunikasi dengan orang china.

Saat ini mereka sudah tiba pada rumah yang alamatnya sudah tercatat dalam buku harian milik D.o, kenapa D.o memilikinya? Karena dulu Luhan pernah sempat menuliskan beberapa deret huruf dan angka alamat rumahnya yang berada di China,

"apa kau yakin ini rumah nya LUhan, kyung?" Tanya Sehun kurang percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "kurasa ini memang rumahnya Hun" kata D.o sambil melihat buku yang ia bawa bersamanya.

"apa kau kurang yakin Hun kalau ini rumah Luhan?" kata D.o menambahkan lagi, pasalnya yang mereka lihat adalah rumah bak istana-istana milik kerajaan. Padahal mereka berdua yakin bahwa Luhan adalah anak dari keluarga yang sederhana mengingat gaya hidup Luhan yang sangat sederhana.

"entahlah Kyung, ayo kita coba dulu" ajak Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk memencet tombol rumah megah itu. 

"maaf tuan tuan ada keperluan apa?"Tanya seorang pelayan yang baru saja keluar dari pagar rumah megah itu. "apa benar ini adalah rumah Xi Luhan?" Tanya D.o to the point.

"Ne tuan tuan. Benar ini adalah kediaman keluarga tuan Xi" jawab pelayan wanita itu dengan lembut. "kalau begitu kami bisa langsung menemui Luhan kan? Aku ini kekasihnya" kata Sehun terburu-buru. "tapi maaf tuan, tuan muda Luhan sudah lama pindah dari rumah ini" kata pelayan itu..

"apaaa!. Lalu kemana dia!" kata Sehun berteriak hingga ia melemas dan terduduk lemas ditanah. "tenanglah Hun,"kata D.o menenangkan Sehun.

"eumm maaf apa kau tau dimana LUhan sekarang?" kata D.o bertanya kepada pelayan itu. "maaf tuan, kami hanya pelayan yang tidak tau menau tentang urusan keluarga ini' kata pelayan itu sedikit menyesal . "ah kalau begitu apa kami bisa mempunyai nomor hp anda, kulihat kau bisa dengan fasih menggunakan bahasa inggris saat komunikasi, kami sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa china, kuharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa menghubungi mu" kata D.o. karena sejak awal mereka tadi sudah menggunakan bahasa inggris untuk saling komunikasi

"baiklah, dengan senang hati. Kami semua memang adalah orang orang pilihan, untuk menjadi pelayan di rumah ini tidaklah sembarangan" kata pelayan itu. "oh jadi begitu. Baiklah" kata D.o sedang berfikir jadi inilah keluarganya Luhan, sangat mewah, berbanding dengan LUhan yang sangat sederhana, spertinya ini akan menjadi sulit. Apakah keluarga Xi menyembunyikan LUhan disuatu tempat. D.o benar-benar pusing saat ini

"hun..kurasa kita kembali ke hotel dulu, baru melanjutkan pencarian LUhan….."kata D.o mengusulkan, kali ini mereka berdua akan sedikit lama berada di China, karena mereka sudah tidak punya apa apa lagi jejak yg ditinggalkan Luhan selain alamat rumahnya. Mereka frustasi…sangat

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.yaaaa..TBC

Jujur gue gak bermaksud ngecewain readers gw, tapi kalo memang tak suka pun gw jg menerimannya dengan baik-baik. Gw upload lagi ni ff karena sebelum gw mau nmbah ni chap, banyak bgt part yang missing words nya gak ketulungan maknanya. Typo bersebaran dan apa ya..kebisaan gw kalo mau next chap pasti baca ff gw sebelum2nya, nah pas kemaren mau baca, gw sadar hlo kok ini gak ada feelnya sih. Gak match bgt. So from this situation, I wish you can read this story again and please be active as good readers.

Thankyou


	3. Chapter 3 I found you! Lu

CH.2 is up!

.

"BROKEN YOUTH"

HUNHAN

.

.

.

Masih berlatar belakang di negeri China, tempat dimana hanya akan ada harapan yang begitu besar bagi seorang Oh Sehun…

Saat ini Sehun dan D.o telah tiba di hotel yang sudah mereka sewa sebelumnya, mereka terlihat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Terlihat Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya dan D.o yang masih saja mengotak atik ponselnya.

"kau sebenarnya sedang apa Kyung? . Aku mulai bosan jika seperti ini terus, kita seharusnya sudah mencoba mencari Luhan bukannya berdiam diri seperti ini…" ucap Sehun lirih, sesekali ia mengusap mukanya dengan kasar, ia begitu frustasinya sehingga ia merasa hampir gila karenanya.

"diamlah Hun!…aku sedang bertukar pesan dengan pelayan wanita yang kita temui tadi, hanya dia satu satunya petunjuk yang bisa kita gunakan untuk menemukan dimana keberadaan Luhan, kau ingat hanya dia yang bisa kita ajak komunikasi disini!" jawab D.o yang masih saja berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"apa dia memberitahumu sesuatu?.." Tanya Sehun mengubah posisi duduknya dan terkesan sangat serius sekali.

"Nothing!... dia sedang mencari tau sekarang, mulai sekarang ia akan bekerja dengan kita, ia kuperkejakan untuk menjadi mata mata kita dalam menyelidiki keberadaan Luhan, sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran tentang keluarga Luhan itu seperti apa, jadi bersabarlah…" kata D.o yang sekarang sudah duduk didepan Sehun.

"dulu…. aku sempat bertemu dengan keluarga Luhan bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan mereka, mereka membawaku kerumah Luhan yang berada di Korea, namun rumah itu nampak sederhana, bukan seperti apa yang sudah kita lihat tadi, yang tadi itu sungguh sangat megah dan mewah. Saat itu kedua orang tua Luhan tidak nampak jahat sama sekali, mereka hanya memberitahuku untuk menjauhi Luhan dalam jangka waktu seminggu, mereka ingin Luhan tidak berhubungan lagi denganku…" kata Sehun sedih dan semakin nampak menyesal.

"lalu…..kenapa pelayan itu berkata, seperti memberi kesan jika keluarga Xi itu sangat susah sekali dijangkau ya?, bahkan semua pelayan disitu saja tidak tau menahu tentang keberadaan Luhan…hmm.." pikir D.o menanggapi ucapan Sehun. "entahlah…akupun juga tidak tau pastinya, mereka datang hanya untuk memisahkanku dengan Luhan saja, orang orang tua itu nampak tak berperasaan " jawab Sehun sekenanya.

Suasana lalu menjadi hening, dan Sehun maupun D.o memutuskan kembali pada kesibukan mereka masing masing. D.o dengan ponselnya dan Sehun dengan pemikiran konyolnya.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, Sehun dan D.o sudah sama sama terlelapnya, D.o yang berada diranjang dan Sehun yang berada di sofa, karna tidak mungkin bagi keduanya untuk tidur dalam satu ranjang.

Tempat yang mereka sewa sejujurnya hanya memiliki satu kamar saja. Mereka memilih itu karena mereka terpaksa, akan lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk check out dari pada mengurusi berbagai prosedur yang panjang jika mereka memilih untuk menyewa kamar hotel mewah maupun apartemen sekalipun. Itu hanya buang buang waktu saja tentunya

Mereka berdua tengah terlelap dan masuk kedalam alam bawah sadar mereka, kali ini mereka tetap memiliki mimpi yang sama, mimpi tentang Luhan yang selalu hadir menghantui mereka pada setiap malam, dan terus menerus meminta bantuan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"pagi Kyung! " sapa Sehun ketika hari dan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 8 pagi. dengan suara lirihnya, serta wajah lesu seperti berhari hari ia tak tidur

"pagi juga, apa tidurmu nyenyak Hun?" Tanya D.o kepada Sehun. D.o masih saja terus menguap dan sesekali merenggangkan tubuhnya supaya rileks

"kurasa tidak, Luhan hadir lagi dalam mimpiku…" kata Sehun sendu memberitahu Kyungsoo. "nado…akupun juga memimpikan Luhan kembali !" jawab D.o. memijat kening nya supaya pusingnya dapat sedikit mereda.

Sehun dan D.o ternyata mereka masih saja mempunyai mimpi yang sama. Sama sama memimpikan Luhan yang meminta bantuan mereka. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi…namun hal inilah yang membuat sehun serta D.o semakin ingin menemukan Luhan, merengkuhnya lalu membawa lagi rusa cantik itu kembali padanya. Semoga sajaa.

saat mereka sedang memakan sarapan mereka di pagi hari, tentunya masih berada di tempat yang sama yaitu hotel yang mereka tempati sekarang, ponsel D.o berbunyi menandakan ada satu pesan masuk untuknya. Saat D.o sedang mengecek pesannya bola matanya membulat dan melebar,ia tiba-tiba terkejut

. "kau pasti tidak akan percaya ini Hun,…." Kata Kyungsoo memberi tau Sehun yang masih saja sarapan. "apa ..?" kata Sehun yang lalu berdiri mendekati D.o yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"pelayan itu memberitau informasi penting tentang keberadaan Luhan!.." teriak D.o .. "be…benarkah?, cepat beri tau sekarang apa isi pesannya itu" kata Sehun mulai penasaran dan tidak sabaran. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memaklumi hal itu, bukankah Sehun sangat berharap akan ini?

"pelayan itu memberi tahu kita bahwa Luhan sekarang tidak di Korea maupun di China!...ia ada di Amerika sekarang Hun-ah !...ahhh ini benar benar sialllll ! ya Tuhannn" kata D.o Nampak tak percaya terhadap apa yang sedang ia baca sekarang. D.o nampak begitu frustasi..

"ha?..apaaaaa! Amerika katamu?..ini gila!..." teriak Sehun pusing sembari menjambak rambutnya acak.

"ini gila Kyung. !... mana bisa kita menemukan Luhan di negara paling luas itu haa!" teriak Sehun yang sudah sangat frustasi. "kau tenanglah dulu, nanti siang kita akan mengajak pelayan itu makan siang sekaligus membicarakan tentang keberadaan Luhan" kata D.o mantap menyakinkan Sehun yang sudah Nampak gelisah sedari tadi. Kasihan Sehun..yaaa benar! Sehun sangat patut untuk dikasihani

Walau D.o sempat membenci Sehun karena kesalahan masa remajanya hingga ia membuat hidup remaja Luhan menjadi hancur lebur, namun keadaan dihadapannya ini seakan menjadi bukti bahwa Sehun kala itu hanyalah seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki usia remajanya, usia yang masih rentan, dan masih begitu labil tentunya

Desakan orang tua nya serta orang tua Luhan lah yang membuat perpisahan mereka semakin kuat. Luhan yang penurut dan Sehun pun juga begitu. Mereka dihadapkan pada suatu masalah yang besar ketika usia mereka tak mampu menyeimbangi keadaan psikis mereka. Mereka rentan dan tentunya sangat rapuh.

D.o membenarkan itu. Sehun yang begitu menyesali kehidupannya membuatnya sadar jika Sehun tak sepenuhnya salah dalam situasi ini, Sehun dan Luhan adalah sebuah korban dari kurangnya kasih sayang dari pihak orang tua mereka masing masing. Yaaa D.o paham akan hal ini sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini Sehun bersikeras mengajak D.o untuk segera datang lebih awal ke café tempat tunjuan mereka kali ini, mereka telah membuat janji dengan salah satu pelayan keluarga Xi yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan bahasa inggris. Bagi Sehun jam, menit bahkan detik sangat terasa lama sekali, bahkan menunggu waktu pertemuan mereka tiba rasanya itu hampir menunggu sesuatu hingga bertahun tahun lamanya.

Wanita itu datang akhirnya, seragam yang biasa pakai sebagai maid ia tanggalkan, wanita itu berpenampilan casual sekarang, ia berjalan mendekat kearah meja yang sudah D.o sebutkan lewat percakapan mereka di ponsel.

Wanita itu membungkuk sopan saat ia tiba dihadapan Sehun dan D.o, senyum yang ia berikan sungguh menunjukkan jika wanita itu memiliki tata krama yang baik. Pantas saja ia bisa diperkerjakan di dalam rumah megah layaknya mansion seorang raja.

Sehun telah menebak sekarang, jika wanita didepannya ini bukanlah wanita yang sangat jauh dari kata biasa. Ia terkesan seperti layaknya tuan putri yang anggun serta cerdas seperti dalam drama drama yang tak sengaja Sehun tonton bersama Luhan sebelumnya.

D.o tersenyum lembut menyambut wanita itu, D.o mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk duduk dan memilih menu makanan yang akan ia pilih untuk makanan Lunch nya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum ramah dan menuruti perintah dari D.o

"makanlah dulu baru cerita, namaku Kyungsoo tapi kau bisa memanggilku D.o, terserah mana yang menurutmu itu nyaman bagimu, dan yang satu ini adalah Sehun, dia adalah mantan kekasih tuan muda mu Luhan" kata D.o mulai memperkenalkan dirinya serta sehun dihadapan wanita yang diketahui sebagai pelayan rumah Luhan yang berada di China.

"terimakasih tuan, perkenalkan namaku adalah Yeri. Senang dapat membantu kalian. " Kata Yeri sambil menampilkan Senyumnya, "baiklah tanpa perlu berbasa basi, dari mana kau tau kalau Luhanku ada di Amerika?!.." kata Sehun yang Nampak begitu tidak sabar karena sudah terlalu lama menunggu.

"baiklah tuan, akan kuberitau sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang sangat dirahasiakan sekali, namun beruntung sekali aku adalah pacar dari salah seorang orang kepercayaan Tuan Xi, jadi aku merayu kekasihku hingga ia mau membocorkan hal ini kepada ku, Luhan adalah anak tunggal keluarga Xi, yang sempat aku ketahui dia pernah tinggal di Korea, ia tinggal dengan orang tua angkat nya saat ia masih berada di Korea.." kata Yeri yang mulai bercerita

"tunggu… kau bilang Luhan punya orang tua angkat?" kata D.o memutus ucapan Yeri. "ya…setahuku memang begitu, mereka adalah orang suruhan Tuan Xi yang dikhususkan untuk menjaga tuan muda Luhan saat tuan muda berada di Korea". Sambung Yeri.

"jadi maksutmu ini apa? Luhan anak orang yang sangat kaya namun ia hidup sederhana saat ia di Korea!" kata Sehun tak terima dengan semua fakta yang ia terima tentang Luhannya. "entahlah.." kata Yeri mengedikkan bahunya menyadari atmosfer perbincangan mereka menjadi sedikit suram .

"baiklah kalau begitu, siapkan penerbangan ke Amerika besok juga!" perintah Sehun tiba tiba kepada D.o. "Ehh..Amerika itu luas Hun-ah !" kata D.o protes. Mana mungkin mereka akan ke sana jika Amerika yang mana saja mereka tidak tau, Amerika itu ssaaangggat Luaaass

"dia ada di Canada, kesanalah , kekasihku memberitau ku saat itu, bahwa Tuan muda Luhan ada di Canada. Eumm…akan segera ku email kan alamat tempat tinggal milik tuan muda Luhan, setelah ini aku akan menemui kekasihku dan merayunya kembali, kupastikan kalian akan segera mendapatkan alamat tuan muda Luhan" kata Yeri sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan segera pamit kepada Sehun dan D.o karena ia harus kembali bekerja mengingat jam makan siangnya sudah habis.

" ehhh? terimakasih Yeri, kupastikan rekening mu akan terisi setelah ini" ucap Sehun yakin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hi, can you help me, are you know this place?"….

"ah sure…thanks a lot.."….

"oh okay..see you again! Nice to meet you!"

"bagaimana Hun-ah?..kau sudah bicara kepada mereka kan? Bagaimana?" Tanya D.o setelah Sehun kembali mendekatinya, Sehun baru saja selesai berbincang dengan penduduk Lokal daerah yang tertera pada alamat yang sudah Sehun terima beberapa jam setelah Yeri mengemailkannya kepada Sehun. Mereka lalu segera memesan tiket penerbangan eksklusif dan tentunya itu adalah tiket VIP yang sangat langka, untuk penerbangan ke Canada.

Mereka sekarang sudah sampai di Canada namun masih bingung dengan alamat yang Luhan tinggali, tentu saja bingung karena Canada bukanlah hal yang biasanya mereka dapatkan sebelumnya,

Alamat yang diberikan Yeri yang sudah dikirimkan lewat akun email nya kepada Sehun. "kurasa kita tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi sudah sampai" kata Sehun. " lalu…? Kita akan segera kesana?" Tanya D.o.. " heemmm tentu saja! Jangan buang waktu kita dengan sia sia Kyung!.. jja kita bergegas!" ajak Sehun setelah mobil mereka telah datang.

.

.

Mereka tiba ditempat itu…tempat dimana penuh harapan didalamnya…Luhan apakah kau ada didalam sana?...

.

Setelah mereka tiba pada tempatnya, mereka segera mengetuk pintu rumah itu, rumah yang terlihat sederhana namun sangat luas dengan halaman rumah yang dikelilingi taman rumah dengan aneka tumbuhan hias ,serta area bermain anak anak lengkap dengan kolam renangnya.

Saat mereka mengetuk pintu, tiba tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemilik dari rumah itu. Pemilik rumah itu agak terkejut dengan kedatangan kedua namja yang sekarang sudah berada di depan dirinya. Sontak namja pemilik rumah itu kembali menutup pintu rumahnya dengan cepat dan kasar,

namun sayang ada tangan dari salah satu namja itu, namja itu ialah Sehun. Sehun yang dengan sengaja memegang daun pintu itu dengan kuat agar pintu itu tidak tertutup. Tentu saja pemilik rumah tidak kuat menahan pegangannya pada pintu rumahnya karena perbedaan ukuran tubuh mereka yang sangat mencolok.

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Karena pemilik rumah itu akhirnya juga mengalah.

"astaga ini kau Lu….? Akhirnya kami bisa menemukanmu!" Teriak D.o sembari masuk secara paksa kedalam rumah itu dan langsung saja memeluk namja bernama Luhan ini dengan erat.

Luhan yang saat itu sedang kaget kagetnya hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Sehun yang sekarang sedang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. Sehun sangat bahagia saat ini, ia sekarang bisa melihat Luhan lagi, keadaan Luhan sangat baik baik saja, ia semakin cantik walau ia adalah namja, Luhan kini sudah merubah warna rambutnya berbeda dengan warna rambut aslinya saat ia meninggalkan Sehun dahulu… saat mereka masih Sma.

"bukan…! Aku bukan Luhan!" teriak Luhan sambil menutup paksa pintu rumahnya kembali. "jangan berbohong Lu!. Kami ini sangat lelah mencarimu!"teriak Sehun yang hampir saja memeluk Luhannya secara paksa, namun ia bisa sadar diri saat itu sehingga ia tidak jadi memeluk Luhan. Sehun ingin namun ia tak bisa.

"iya Lu!.. kita baru saja sampai disini, bisakah kau membawa kami masuk terlebih dahulu, setelah itu akan ku ceritakan masalahnya. Kami benar benar lelah.." kata Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sambil memelas. Kali ini Luhan kalah, ia hanya mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya lebar lebar untuk mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun Luhan tidak sekejam itu membiarkan orang penting dalam hidupnya menderita saking lelahnya.

"ah kalian…duduklahh… aku akan pergi mengambilkan minum sebentar. Tunggu ne?" kata Luhan setelah tersadar dari lamunannya lalu ia segera pamit pergi kedapur setelah mengijinkan kedua tamunya duduk, sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin memasukkan kedua orang itu kedalam rumahnya namun kata hati kecilnya bertindak lain, Luhan hanya tidak tega melihat Sehun dang Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat lelah sekali hanya untuk mencari keberadaannya, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak masa lalunya.

"ahh melegakan…. Gomawoo Lu" ucap D.o. mereka –Sehun dan D.o benar benar kehausan karena mereka baru sempat meminum air selama mereka berada di Canada. Mereka berdua kini telah meminum habis minuman yang sudah diberikan oleh Luhan.

"jadi selama 4 tahun ini kau tinggal disini Lu?" kata Sehun memulai pembicaraan dan memecah keheningan yang hadir sejak tadi. "Ne.." kata Luhan singkat.

"kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?" kata Sehun. "itu simple saja Hun-ah. Kau yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku jadi tak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk menunggumu kan?. Terlebih aku sekarang sudah sangat berbahagia dengan hidupku yang sekarang"kata Luhan final.

"aku bahkan selama 4 tahun ini mencarimu Lu…." Kata Sehun menatap dalam Luhan lekat lekat. "ah benarkah? Aku ragu akan itu.." kata Luhan meremehkan Sehun.

"ya itu benar Lu..Sehun menjadi gila semenjak kau pergi " kata Kyungsoo membela Sehun. "ah tapi maaf kenyataan itu sama sekali tidak berguna" kata Luhan lagi sedikit menekan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"maksudmu apa Lu..?..." kata Sehun terhenti saat sebuah suara kecil menginterupsi kegiatan mereka kali ini

"ahh eomma..kenapa ribut sekali? Tidur Shou terganggu kan.." kata anak kecil, yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan hati hati dan segera beranjak menemui eomma nya.

"ah sayang kau terbangun ya? Maafkan eomma ne?" kata Luhan sembari memangku anaknya dan sedikit mengelus manja punggung anak itu supaya ia tertidur lagi. "ne eomma. Ah eomma mereka siapa?" Tanya Shou kepada eommanya saat mendapati tidak hanya ada eomma nya dirumahnya namun ada beberapa ahjusii yang menurut Shou sendiri mereka ada yang cantik namun ada juga yang tampan

"ahhh…mereka ini teman teman eomma.., jja sekarang Shou kembali tidur lagi ne! dipangkuan eomma.. Shou mau kan?" Tanya Luhan kepada anak itu. "Ne!" jawab anak itu semangat.

"dia? Dia ….anakmu Lu?" Kata D.o terkejut mengetahui fakta yang baru. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

"Lu…dia sudah besar Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Luhan dan menatap keponakannya yang sudah tertidur lagi. Luhan ingin menjawab sebelumnya ia melihat kearah Sehun terlebih dahulu, ia yang terlihat terdiam, Sehun terus saja memandangi anak itu dalam diamnya.

"Ne..kau lihat kan aku sangat bisa membesarkan anak ku sendiri" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum pahit.

"ya begitu mirip dengan mu Sehun!..lihatlah mata yang terpecam itu, hidung mancungnya dan juga bibirnya…semuanya Nampak mirip sekali dengan mu Hun" kata Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kembali melirik kearah Sehun yang masih saja membisu.

"Ne ..dia mirip appanya kan?" kata Luhan menambahi sambil terus saja memandang kearah Sehun.

"ja..jadiii Lu…dia anakku?" kata Sehun yang saat ini mendekati Luhan lalu duduk bersimpuh didepan Luhan yang duduk di atas sofa, kini Sehun menatap lekat kedua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, saat itu seharusnya ia bisa menjaga Luhannya bukan malah pasrah dengan takdir yang ada. Anaknya kali ini sudah tertidur kembali diatas pangkuan Luhan. Ia benar benar duplikat dari Sehun, bahkan gen dari Luhan saja tidak nampak sama sekali

"ya..dia anakmu, sudah begitu lamanya setelah aku mengandung selama 9 bulan tentunya" kata Luhan sambil tertawa getir.

"hiks…hiks..maafkan aku Lu…maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjaga mu..!, membiarkanmu diambil paksa orang lain, maafkan aku yang tak berdaya saat itu..aku menyesalll, maafkan aku yang egois saat itu, sehingga aku berfikir kau meninggalkanku..maafkan aku Lu..aku tau ini pasti sangat sulit bagimu untuk memaafkanku." Kata Sehun tersedu sedu, parahnya ia saat ini seperti orang sedang bersujud dihadapan Luhan.

"sudahlah Hun, lupakan itu, aku sudah bahagia seperti ini…"kata Luhan lirihh menatap Sehun penuh kasihan sekaligus meremehkan. "bo..bolehkahh aku memangkunya Lu?..." kata sehun hati hati takut jika Luhan melarangnya.

"tentu.. kemarilah!" kata Luhan seraya menepuk nepuk tempat disisinya agar Sehun segera duduk disampingnya. Saat ini Luhan sudah memindahkan Shou pada pangkuan Sehun, Sehun sedikit kikuk terlebih ia sama sekali belum pernah menggendong maupun bermain dengan anak kecil.

"lihat! Kalian sudah seperti keluarga yang sangat bahagia sekali..ckckck.! hingga kalian mengabaikan keberadaanku!" kata Kyungsoo Nampak protes. "haha.. maaf Kyung. Aku bahagia saat ini karena bisa berjumpa lagi dengan malaikatku.…." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum bahagia dan terselip tawa dalam senyumnya.

"aishhhh!.. benarkah kau tertawa sekarang Hun!.. kau tau Lu! , ini adalah kali pertamanya ia kembali tertawa semenjak kau tinggal pergi! Sehun itu sudah seperti orang gila saja, setiap malam ia mabuk dengan parah dan selalu menyusahkanku dengan Kai saja. Dia itu merepotkan Lu, jadi kuharap kau bersedia kembali ke Korea dan segera menikahlah dengan Sehun. Lagipula kulihat pokok permasalahan nya sudah sangat sangat jelas. Ini adalah konflik keluarga besarmu yang ingin kau berpisah dengan Sehun, Lu!. Anak ini juga butuh seorang figur ayah. Kalian harus memikirkan hal itu" kata Kyungsoo yang langsung saja dihadiahi tatapan terkejut dari HUNHAN.

"aku sih ingin sekali membawamu pulang dan segera menikah dengan mu Lu.. aku bahagia dan sangat lega sekali mengenai kau yang tak marah kepadaku" kata Sehun sembari menggenggam tangan milik Luhan, LUhan yang kala itu masih terkejut mendadak membisu, "bagaimana Lu kau mau kan kembali lagi kepadakukan?..." Tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"aku ingin namun aku tidak bisa…" kata Luhan lirih, kini Sehun memegang dagu milik Luhan, memaksa Luhan untuk menatap kearah matanya. "kali ini kau jangan berbohong padaku Lu! Sudahlah kau mau atau tidak, ini sudah bulat kau harus menerimanya, tidak ada penolakan aku tau kau masih mencintaiku" kata Sehun tajam sarat akan paksaan

"ah ….…tapi aku tak bisa Hun!, meski aku masih mencintaimu tapi aku tak bisa…" Kata Luhan hampir saja menangis. "aku bahagia sekali mendengar kau menginginkanku..bahkan ingin menikah denganku, aku bahagia Hun!" kata Luhan sambil menangis.

" lalu kenapa LU! KENAPAAA… kau bilang kau mencintaiku ,namun kenapa kau menolak kembali kepadaku?" kata Sehun masih dengan setengah emosi, ia sadar ia masih saja memangku anaknya yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"apa kau tak kasihan dengan anakmu! Dia butuh appa nya Lu" kata Kyungsoo yang tak kalah emosinya, awalnya Kyungsoo memang memihak Luhan namun setelah melihat dan berjuang bersama sama dengan Sehun, membuatnya yakin seratus persen bahwa Sehun memang mencintai Luhannya.

"sudahlah aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi,sekarang beri tau aku dimana letak kamar anakku, aku ingin tidur bersamanya" kata Sehun final, ia bawa anaknya menuju kamarnya seusai mendengar jawaban dari Luhan.

kini Sehun sudah berbaring diatas ranjang anaknya, lengannya ia gunakan untuk menjadi bantalan untuk putranya kali ini, pikiran Sehun masih kalut dan kacau dengan Luhan yang menolak kembali hidup bersamanya lagi, ia sangat galau. Sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Luhan sudah masuk kedalam kamar milik putranya.

"dia mirip denganmu kan?, kau curang! Kau terlalu banyak menyumbangkan gen pada Shou" kata Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. "ah kau Lu!. Ya dia mirip denganku.. Siapa namanya?" kata Sehun setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Luhan lalu tersenyum ia senang Sehun masih mau bicara kepadanya lalu Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang untuk menghadap kearah Sehun.

"Oh Shou Jin itulah namanya.. Shou Jin artinya adalah anugerah, anugerah yang sudah diberikan Tuhan kepada Ku, dan marga Oh seperti milik appanya" kata Luhan yang masih setia tersenyum.

"dia mirip sekali denganku, ia tampan Lu." Kata Sehun membalas senyuman Luhan, dan kembali mengelus surai milik putranya 'Oh Shou Jin'. "ya…sepertii appanya hehe" kekeh Luhan kepada Sehun. "kau tampak bahagia Lu?" Tanya Sehun. "tentu saja, ini seperti mimpi bisa melihat putra ku bersama sama appa nya" kata Luhan masih saja tersenyum.

"ini sudah bukan mimpi lagi Lu, aku nyata disini. Menikahlah denganku!" kata Sehun meminta Luhan menikah dengannya. "apa kau akan terkejut jika aku memberitahumu rahasia satuku ini Hun" kata Luhan yang sudah kehilangan senyumnya. "maksudmu han?" kata Sehun sembari membelai mesra pipi milik Luhan.

"aak akuu …aku sudah bertungan Hun" kata Luhan tak berani menatap Sehun, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam.

"apppaaaaaa LUUU?" kata Sehun bangkit dari tidurannya lalu menatap Luhan tajam

"INIII GILAA!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Senang mengetahui ternyata yang masih baca ff ini banyak, review bukanlah hal yang gue lihat pertama kali tapi traffic stats nya.

Thankyou


	4. Chapter 4 regret?

CH.3 is up!

.

.

"BROKEN YOUTH"

HUNHAN

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah ketika seharusnya manusia manusia yang masih terlelap di atas satu ranjang yang sama, disebut dengan kata yang lebih pantas seperti memanggil mereka yang masih terlelap dengan istilah 'keluarga'. Seharusnya memang harus seperti itu, lihatlah .…saat ini mereka bersama sama tertidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama, ranjang milik Shou-anak HunHan.

Mereka terlihat dengan damainya saling memeluk memberikan kehangatan serta kenyamanan dalam tidur nyenyak mereka, melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang sudah terjadi pada semalam suntuk yang sudah mereka lalui terkecuali untuk Shou,

Sehun yang tadinya marah marah dan mulai merajuk dan juga Luhan yang semalaman menangis mulai menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Mungkin karena lelah dengan perasaan mereka masing masing, dan akhirnya mereka menyerah dan jatuh tertidur setelah mereka berdua bersama sama megecup buah hatinya.

Shou yang tadinya tertidur dengan posisi badan ditengah tengah appa dan eommanya sedikit mengeliat tak nyaman, pasalnya kedua orang tuanya memeluk tubuhnya secara posesif, sehingga Shou sulit untuk sekedar bernafas. "eumm…eomma..beratthhh" kata Shou sambil menguncang guncangkan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya erat, tangan yang ia yakini milik eomma nya, namun saat itu Luhan sama sekali tidak bergeming dan tetap membiarkan tangannya memeluk tubuh putranya dengan eratnya.

Shou yang masih terpejam mendadak jengkel dengan tingkah eomma nya yang tak mau mendengarkannya, Shou sendiripun enggan untuk sekedar membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia masih mengantuk, kalau bukan karna tangan tangan berat itu tidak menindihnya disemalam yang pajang itu, ia pasti akan masih tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa terganggu apapun.

"uhh…..eomma.. Shou tidak dapat bernafas..hiks hiks." Akhirnya anak itupun mulai menangis. Dari suara tangisan yang lirih sampai suara tangisan itu sedikit membesar. Mendegar suara tangisan milik Shou yang cukup keras membuat Sehun akhirnya terbangun, ia sedikit merentangkan tangannya yang sedikit pegal, mulai mengumpulkan separuh nyawa yang hilang pada saat ia tertidur tadi. Sehun lalu menoleh kesamping, ia membulatkan matanya yang tadinya masih ingin terpejam namun dengan segera mungkin saat menoleh ke anaknya.

Sehun malah mendapati wajah anaknya penuh dengan air mata, nampaknya ia sedang menangis karena kesulitan untuk bernafas. Segera Sehun mendudukan dirinya setelah menyingkirkan tangannya dan tangan Luhan yang sejak tadi memeluk anaknya cukup erat.

"ehem….Shou?... Kau tidak sakitkan nak, buka matamu..." kata Sehun kawatir dan agak sedikit CANGGUNG. Karena ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan Sehun akhirnya membangunkan Luhan yang masih saja tertidur dengan cara mengusap surai lembut milik Luhan. "hey. Lu bangunlah, anak kita nampaknya kesakitan!.." Luhan yang diperlakukan halus oleh Sehun masih saja bersikap acuh, bukanya Luhan bangun malah dengan elusan yang diberikan oleh Sehun itu hanya menambah kadar kantuk yang menyerang Luhan.

karena tak mendapat respon dari Luhan akhirnya Sehun mnundukkan badannya kebawah memilih untuk mencium bibir milik Luhan, sedikit melumatnya dengan sentuhan yang kasar agar Luhan segera bangun, karena Sehun tau jika Luhan adalah tipikal orang yang susah sekali dibangunkan saat ia sedang tertidur, namun dengan pengetahuannya itu Sehun menjadi tau jika dengan cara melumat kasar bibir plum milik Luhan, Luhan pasti akan segera bangun. Dan sekarang mari kita lihat hasilnya Luhan yang tadinya sedang bermimpi indah akhirnya terpaksa bangun, karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bibirnya, merasa tidak nyaman Luhan pun akhirnya memilih untuk bangun lalu duduk.

"yakkk!..Sehun..kau mesum sekali!, kau mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya!" teriak Luhan protes, saat ia sadar bibirnya basah dan tentu bibir sehun juga basah. "apa salahku?, kau sendiri yang tidur layaknya kerbau!,.. tak tau kalau sejak tadi anak kita menangis memanggil manggil eommanya!" kata Sehun sambil mencibir.

Luhan lalu berpaling kearah Shou sambil memberi tatapan seolah Luhan sangat menyesal untuk tidak bangun dengan cepat ketika putra semata wayangnya sedang kesakitan

"ah benarkah?...ya Tuhan Shou sayang kau kenapa menagis nak?" kata Luhan terkejut, seraya menggendong anaknya menuju pangkuannya, ia mengelus surai milik putranya agar Shou mau membukakan kedua matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat tak mau terbuka walau mulut anaknya masih saja terus terisak.

"eomma.." kata Shou akhirnya membukakan kedua kelopak mata indahnya, setelah Luhan mengecupi kelopak mata putranya. Melihat itu Sehun hanya mencibir namun ia bahagia, ternyata Shou sangat mirip ibunya dalam tindakannya, ketika Luhan sulit bangun hanya dengan kecupanlah yang bisa membuat Luhannya bangun , begitu pula dengan Shou anaknya..benar benar mirip, tak hanya itu saja Sehun bahagia saat menyadari cara membangunkan Shou adalah cara yang sama ketika Sehun dulu membangunkan Luhannya.

Shou celingak celinguk kekanan dan kekiri, ia lihat eomma nya tidak duduk sendiri.. melainkan ada ahjusi tampan yang duduk disamping eommanya dengan senyum tampannya. Shou masih saja tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya, ia menatap eomma nya lama. Luhan tau anaknya menatapnya seolah olah ia bertanya siapa ahjusi tampan ini eomma? Kenapa ada di kamar Shou?, begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Luhan.

"kau pasti ingin tau nama ahjusi ini kan Shou?" tebak Luhan bertanya kepada Shou, shou sontak mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya keatas kebawah dengan cepat dengan matanya berbinar binar, ia sangat antusias sekali. "Ne eomma!, kenapa ahjusi tampan ini ada dikamar milik Shou?. Apa dia dokter yang seperti biasanya datang kerumah? Shou rasa Shou merasa baik baik saja, tidak sakit eomma!" kata Shou sambil mengerjapkan matanya dengan polosnya.

"ehem.." Sehun yang tadinya terdiam akhirnya berdeham seraya menatap Luhan dengan penuh harap. Berharap jika Luhan mau memberikannya ijin untuk berbicara pada darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia sangat takut jika Luhan malah ingin menjauhkan Shou dari Sehun. Sejak tadi Sehun hanya terdiam memandangi kedua orang yang saat ini sangat ia sayangi, ia takut jika memulai berbicara Luhan malah tidak menyukainya. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk tetap diam saja.

"ani..tidak ada yang sakit dirumah nak. Nama ahjusi Ini adalah Sehun dia bukanlah seorang dokter, kau bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan appa,ia appa mu nak, kau ingat dulu eomma pernah bercerita tentang appa?" kata Luhan lembut kepada anaknya, ia menatap Sehun sejenak, Sehun mendadak membulatkan matanya ada perasaan haru ketika mengetahui jika Luhan malah memberitahukan fakta ini secara gamblang dan terang terangan kepada Shou,anaknya.

Luhan tak mau anaknya jadi salah paham jika ia menyampaikannya dengan menggunakan nada penyampaian yang salah, bisa bisa anaknya akan salah menafsirkan kata kata nya. Karena Shou tetaplah masih anak anak dan umurnya masih sangat muda sekali. Dan Luhan tak ingin anaknya sendiri membenci appa nya.

" masih ingat kok eomma, appa yang bukannya sedang berada diluar negeri itu kan eomma? Eomma bilang jika appa sedang bekerja di sana karena sedang mencari uang sebanyak banyaknya untuk makan Shou dan eomma" kata Shou dengan polosnya, setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya akhirnya anak itu menatap wajah dari kedua orang tuanya itu, lalu anak itu fokuskan penglihatannya kepada seseorang tampan dengan mimik wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan, anak itu masih saja tersenyum dengan manisnya, nyatanya Shou sangat bahagia sekali mengetahui bahwa ia masih bisa melihat wajah appanya. yang semenjak Shou dilahirkan di bumi, belum sempat sekalipun ia bisa untuk melihat wajah appanya.

"appa tampan!" kata itu meluncur dari bibir Shou. Satu kesan pertama yang ia dapati dari fisik milik appanya, "eomma…ini masih pagi atau malam? Shou takut kalau ini hanya mimpi, apa Shou sudahh benar benar terbangun?" kata Shou mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya dengan lucu, ia adalah anak terpolos yang pernah ada bagi kehidupan milik Hunhan semata.

"hehehehe" Luhan terkekeh dengan disengaja, ia melihat kearah Sehun yang terus terusan memasang ekspresi aneh, antara ia terkejut tidak percaya dan tentunya perasaan yang bahagia. "ini sudah pagi nak, kau ingin tau kalau ini bukan sekedar mimpikan Shou?" kata Luhan kepada anaknya, "tentu saja eomma, apa itu?" Shou terlihat sangat antusias sekali terlihat dari sikapnya yang sudah sangat siap mendengarkan perkataan eomma nya setelah ini.

"Shou?" Tanya Luhan. "Ne eomma?"jawab anak kemudian tersenyum, ia bawa tangannya kemudian ia tangkupkan tangannya di wajah milik putra nya itu sambil berkata dengan sangat jelas, hingga mata Sehun terbalak tak percaya dengan perkataan yang barusan saja Luhan ucapkan.

"kenapa kau tak memeluk appamu? Kau kan bisa membuktikan itu asli atau tidak Shou,,hmmm?" ternyata inilah yang diucapkan oleh Luhan yang membuat Sehun sangat terkejut. Sehun tak habis pikir dengan Luhan, makhluk ini benar benar malaikat berhati tulus dan lembut, mana ada seseorang yang sudah dicampakkan, disakiti masih mampu berlaku seperti barusan yang sudah tejadi.

"Tentu saja eomma" lalu Shou bergeser mendekati Sehun, mulanya ia ragu untuk memeluk appa nya, namun rasa ragu itu segera terhapuskan begitu saja ketika Sehun malah memeluk anaknya erat terlebih dahulu seakan akan ia tak mau melepaskan anaknya. Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terharu, yang ia harapkan akhirnya benar benar terjadi. Harapan melihat anak dan Sehunnya bersatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"halo Kyung? Kau sudah tiba di Korea?" Tanya Sehun ketika sambungan itu terhubung. "Ne, aku baru sampai tadi pagi, maaf karena aku tiba tiba pulang terlebih dahulu, tugas ku disini masih banyak sekali. Tentu saja aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan lagi. Namun apa daya aku sudah dikejar kejar deadline pekerjaanku, kau tau ini sangat memuakkan!" kata D.o melemah.

"tidak apa apa Kyung! Aku tau kau sibuk namun aku sangat berterimakasih karena selama ini kau mau membantuku untuk mememukan Luhan. Kau tau anak kami sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa aku adalah appa nya, sungguh! Aku sungguh bahagia sekali." Kata Sehun antusias.

"Ya aku tau Hun. Aku bisa lihat itu kemarin. Akupun sangat ingin sekali tinggal di sana bersama mereka, Shou benar benar terlihat nmenggemaskan , aku benar benar ingin memukul rusa itu, rusa nakal yang sudah berani beraninya pergi tanpa bilang bilang. Ahhhhhhh…. aku menyesal harus pulang duluan , dasar pekerjaaann gila!" teriak D.o diseberang sana, Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan khas nya. "baiklah aku tutup dulu Kyung,sampai jumpa lagi". Kata Sehun mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan D.o lewat ponselnya.

"siapa barusan menelepon itu Hun ah?" Tanya Luhan menuju meja makan seraya membawa sarapan untuk Sehun dan Shou yang sudah duduk pada tempatnya masing masing.

"ah itu hanya Kyungsoo, ia bilang ia minta maaf karena kemarin sudah pulang duluan, ia sibuk" kata Sehun kepada Luhan. "ahhh aku tau hehe. Untung dia pulang, jadinya aku tak terkena omelan anak itu…" kekeh Luhan.

"eomma..hari ini Shou mau bermain dengan appa ne?" kata Shou memandang Luhan lalu memandang Sehun bergantian. "Tentu, tapi habiskan sarapannya dulu ya nak lalu kesekolah diantar appa, eomma mau pergi sebentar?" senyum Luhan pada Shou. "tentu saja" kini Shou sangat bersemangat menghabiskan makanan sarapannya dengan lahapnya.

"ehem…Lu?" Sehun sedikit berdeham agar perhatian Luhan kembali lagi padanya. "Ne. ada apa Hun ah?".

"Shou..apa itu lebih terdengar familiar dengan nama nama ala jepang Lu? Emm karena kupikir seperti itu. Apa aku salah?" memang pada dasarnya Sehun sudah sejak kemarin ingin sekali bertanya soal itu pada Luhan, namun saat itu ia sedang merajuk pada Luhan saat tau Luhan akan bertunangan.

"heheheh memang! Kau tak salah Hun. Itu nama jepang. Kau tau saat aku mengandung Shou saat itu aku masih berada di daratan Jepang karena ada urusan penting. Saat itu salju sedang turun dengan derasnya, aku lupa membawa payungku, tiba tiba seorang lelaki tampan menawarkan payungnya untuk ku pakai, saat ku tanya namanya ternyata namanya Shou, entahlah mungkin saat itu aku sangat berterimakasih sekali dengannya, ia peduli padaku dan juga peduli dengan anak yang sedang ku kandung, ia bilang jika aku tidak memakai payungnya aku akan sakit dan itu akan berdampak buruk bagi anakku nantinya. Jadi sempat terlintas dalam benakku untuk menamai anak ini dengan nama pemuda tampan itu, pemuda yang rela menembus hujan salju itu dan meninggalkan payungnya bersama ku" kata Luhan menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya sesekali mendengus sebal.

"hahhh paling itu hanya bocah ingusan yang tidak tega melihat laki laki manis yang tengah buncit perutnya malang di tengah tengah hujan salju cihh" kata sehun mencibir. "kau cemburu kan hahaha" kata Luhan tertawa.

"jelas sekali Lu! Apa apaan tadi kau menyebutnya dengan pemuda tampan, bahkan kau rela menamai anak kita dengan nama yang sama dengan namanya, ini konyol sekali.

"sudahlah Hun aku sangat tau jika kau cemburu padaku haha.. emm lagi pula aku sejak kejadian itu sama sekali belum pernah kembali melihat atau bertemu dengan pemmuda tampan itu. Sayang sekali" dengus Luhan.

"Yakkk! Itu tak akan terjadi Lu, dia tak akan berani saat ada aku disisimu" kata Sehun sedikit berteriak. "hahahahaha…sudah sudah segera habiskan sarapanmu. Dan segera antarkan Shou kesekolahnya!" perintah Luhan sambil terkekeh jail. Yang dihadiahi dengan dengusan sebal milik Sehun lagi dan lagi.

"ngomong ngomong Lu semakin hari kau semakin cantik saja, entah apa itu aku ingin sekali bermain denganmu hehehe" goda Luhan seraya memeluk pinggang milik Luhan, "hei Hun lepaskan! Ada Shou,!" kata Luhan seraya melepaskan tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggangya.

" jadi kau mau jika tak ada Shou kan? Hehehe" kata Sehun menggoda lagi. "diam kau hun!" ancam Luhan yang membuat Sehun semakin terkekeh tak ada hentinya. Saat Luhan ingin berbalik menuju dapur lagi. Sehun sudah menarik Luhan duduk dipangkuannya dan menghadiahi wajah cantik itu dengan serangan bertubi tubi ciuman darinya. Shou yang melihat itu hanya geleng geleng kepala saja.

 **.**

"jadi Shou, mau diantarkan appa sampai kelas apa cuma digerbang sini saja?" kata Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya agar sama tingginya dengan tinggi milik Shou. Sehun celingak celingak kekanan kekiri, ini Amerika tentu saja teman satu sekolah Shou wajahnya ala kebarat baratan. Berbeda dengan Shou mungkin hanya Shou saja yang wajahnya sangat oriental keasia-asiaan, kulitnya yang putih, mata klasik seorang korea yang sedikit sipit.

Shou tampan dan cantik disaat bersamaan. Persis dari gen Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah mereka berikan, ia bangga dengan anaknya, Shou sangat rupawan buktinya saja banyak anak gadis yang sudah Sehun perhatikan selalu melirik kearah Shou. Padahal Shou masih berumur 5 tahun bagaimana bisa ia bisa semenarik ini, Luhan benar benar pemerhati fashion yang baik untuk anaknya. Kala itu Sehun sempat membuka lemari pakaian milik Shou dan saat itu juga Sehun terkejut menemukan berbagai pakaian yang sangat modis dan beraneka macam modelnya. Ia kira kalau Shou itu termasuk artis di negara nya pikir Sehun.

"appa melihat kearah shou terus kanapa?" kata Shou heran dengan appanya. "ahh tidak .. jja Shou pilih yang mana tadi? Appa belum mendengarkannya tadi" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "eumm tentu saja Shou mau appa mengantarkan Shou sampai kekelas hehehe.. Shou kan mau memamerkan kepada teman teman Shou jika appa milik Shou sangggatttlahhh tampan hehe" kata Shou bersemangat.

"ah begitu ya. Ah baiklah mari kita tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa raja dan putra mahkotanya akan segera tiba. Hehe". Kekeh Sehun.

Saat ini Sehun sudah berada di dalam kelas Shou, teman temannya banyak. Namun tetap saja Shou terlihat mencolok disini. Ia lihat anaknya sangat lah cerdas seperti Luhan

"good morning friends…hey! look who come with me in our class today? Are all of you think that this man looks handsome than me? Kekeke. I ever told you that my father was working in abroad. And as you know, this handsome man is my appa my daddy!" kata Shou yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas memberi tau teman temannya siapa itu appa nya.

Sehun yang melihat nya saja sampai terharu karena melihat keberanian dan betapa sayangnya Shou kepadanya. Ia bangga kepada Luhan juga meski Shou tinggal di Amerika namun Luhan masih saja mengajarkannya bahasa Korea dengan benar, jadi Sehun tak perlu susah susah saat akan berkomunikasi dengan shou dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"wow Shou your daddy so handsome. Are you mind to introduce your daddy to us?" kata salah salah satu teman shou yang ingin berkenalan dengan Sehun. "alright, but I think the class will be start in 3 minutes, so I am sorry maybe in the other time" kata Shou pada teman temannya yang disambut oleh helaan nafas kekecewaan dari teman temannya.

"Shou, appa akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai kelas. Appa akan ada ditaman itu ne?" kata Sehun memecah keramaian kelas itu yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Shou. "tentu appa" dengan bahasa yang hanya mereka berdua mengerti tak terkecuali teman teman sekelas Shou.

Kini Sehun duduk disalah satu bangku taman itu sambil memainkan ponselnya, ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan Luhan, ia sedang menyuruh Luhan untuk memasakkannya makanan ala Korea lengkap dengan sup rumput laut kesukaannya, selain ia rindu masakan Luhan ,ini hanya akal akalan milik Sehun supaya ia bisa berkomunikasi lebih lama dengan Luhannya. Saking asyikknya bertukar pesan dengan Luhan dan tenggelam memainkan segala macam permainan yang ada diponselnya ternyata jam belajar anaknya sudah habis, terbukti dengan jam sekolah itu yang sudah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pada hari itu sudah berakhir.

Sehun akhirnya meninggalkan taman dan langsung menuju ke kelas Shou, namun saat ia tiba disana Shou nampaknya sudah meninggalkan kelas, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Shou disekililing sekolah itu, saat ia berjalan di sudut sudut koridor, ia menemukan anaknya bersama seseorang laki laki yang nampaknya sangat familiar bagi Sehun, semakin Sehun mendekat kearah merela samar samar namun jelas ia bisa mendengar jika Shou sedang menolak ajakan laki laki itu.

Sehun datang dan memegang bahu laki laki itu mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. "hei kau! Apa kau tidak dengar bahwa Shou tidak mau dengan mu!" kata Sehun dingin menusuk, sontak Shou bergerak dan bersembunyi pada belakang tubuh appa nya.

"cih kau pikir kau siapa? Aku ini adalah calon appa tirinya!" kata namja itu.

"hei Lee Chan Hee. Ah ani.. Chunji! Apa kau tak tau dengan siapa kau bicara? Dan soal kau adalah tunangan Luhan lupakan itu, anak ini dan Luhan adalah milik ku. Lagipula sesama namja berwajah cantik dan manis apa itu layak jika menikah hah!". Namja yang sudah diketahui bernama Lee Chan Hee yang biasa dipanggil Chunji itu menampilkan smirk nya dengan kentara, seakan akan ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan Sehun alih alih ia malah ingin sekali menantang Sehun lewat tatapan matanya yang tajam menusuk itu.

"ah mana mungkin aku tak tau, namja berengsek yang …uhh apa ya, aku saja bingung harus mendeskripsikannya seperti apa. OH SEHUN. kurang ajar kau, memang kenapa kalau kami ini manis, cinta itu tak memandang apapun!"

Sehun dan Chunji dulunya mereka berteman, namun karena suatu hal mereka menjadi musuh bebuyutan, sudah dari dulu Chunji sangat menyukai Luhan. Namun naas sekali Luhan seakan sudah dibutakan oleh Sehun, namun dewi fortuna datang saat Luhan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Dan itu sepertinnya kesempatan bagus bagi Chunji.

"cihh diam kau! Aku datang kesini hanya untuk anakku dan Luhan. Dan bedebah soal kau . sesegera mungkin aku akan melenyapkanmu dari kehidupan ini" ancam Sehun dengan wajahnya yang garang.

"hahahahaha..terserah kau saja Oh Sehun, yang jelas disini akulah yang mempunyai kepercayaan penuh untuk menjaga Luhan ekslusif dari Tuan Xi sendiri. Baiklah terlalu lama bicara denganmu hanya membuatku gerah. Shou kau harus ikut appa Chunji ne?" kata Chunji mulai melembut jika ia berbicara dengan Shou.

Shou melirik kearah Appanya takut takut dan bingung harus memutuskan akan ikut siapa "eumm maafkan aku ahjusi ,Shou mau pulang dengan appa Sehun saja" kata Shou takut takut.

Chunji menggeram marah

"ah sial kau Oh Sehun awas saja kau!" kata Chunji seraya menjauhi Shou dan Sehun pada saat itu juga, harga dirinya benar benar tertindas penuh. Ia hanya berharap ia akan bisa membalas Sehun dan membawa Luhan dalam peluknya..

.

.

.

.TBC

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

CH.4 is up!

.

.

" **B** R **O** K **E** N **Y** O **U** T **H** "

( _masa muda yang hancur_ )

 **H** UN **H** AN

.

.

.

Sehun mengajak Shou jalan jalan di taman kota seusai kelas anaknya selesai, ia begitu menikmati waktunya bersama anaknya saat ini. Sangat nyaman sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidup. Seakan hidup menjadi lebih berwarna kembali.

Sehun berjalan perlahan… sedikit memperpendek laju kakinya menyeimbangi langkah kecil Shou anaknya, agar ia bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Shou, ia gengam tangan anak itu dengan eratnya. Ia begitu sangat menyayangi anak itu. Sangat.

Sehun memandang Shou sejenak dengan tautan alis di dahinya "apa tidak apa apa jika kau memakan makanan cepat saji seperti ini Shou, apa Luhan tak melarangmu?…eumm maksudku eomma" kata Sehun sedikit canggung seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

seperti biasa orang orang sangat tau bahwa Amerika sangat terkenal dengan Junk food nya. Sehun menganggap jenis makanan itu adalah jenis makanan sampah yang tidak baik bagi kesehatan tubuh jika terus mengkonsumsinya. Makanan seperti itu akan banyak sekali ditemukan di setiap sudut kota. Sama seperti saat ini Shou sedang merengek minta dibelikan hamburger serta pizza ukuran jumbo, ia merengek disepanjang pinggir jalan kota tersebut.

anak itu beralasan jika ia jarang sekali bahkan tidak pernah memakan jenis makanan tersebut. Shou begitu iri dengan teman teman yang lain yang begitu bebasnya bisa mencicipi segala macam bentuk makanan itu, salahkan saja pada Luhan yang terlalu protektif dengan anaknya yang melarang Shou memakan makanan tak sehat itu. Sehun tau sekali jika Luhan sangat peduli untuk masalah kesehatan anaknya. Jika Sehun paham beda lagi dengan Shou yang statusnya sebagai anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa yang menjadi maksud dari perlakukan eommanya selama ini,

Sehun waktu kecil bukanlah seperti Shou yang penurut, Sehun adalah tipikal orang pembangkang yang dengan seenak jidatnya melanggar segala macam jenis aturan yang ditetapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sehun tau jika menjadi di posisi Shou itu sangat tidak mengenakan, karena tak tega melihat Shou begitu menginginkan makanan tersebut akhirnya Sehun pun membelikan satu untuk anak nya.

"eumm Shou?... apa eomma mengijinkanmu untuk makan ini semua hemmm" ungkap Sehun lagi sedikit cemas dengan keadaan anaknya sekarang yang ternyata suka sekali merengek. Persis eommanya saat ia masih remaja dulu. Ya…. Sehun begitu ingat akan hal itu.

"ehh..eumm sebenarnya Lu eomma melarangku untuk makan makanan yang seperti ini, tapi appa berjanjilah padaku jangan adukan aku pada eomma ne?… Shou hanya ingin mencoba makanan yang biasa teman teman Shou makan. Hanya itu saja….." Kata Shou dengan puppy eyesnya, jika terus seperti ini lama lama Shou hampir sama dengan Luhan pada masa mudanya. Batin Sehun lagi. Sehun tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"eumm bagaimana ya… anak appa sudah berani berbohong jadi seharusnya appa juga memberikan hukuman untuknya juga kan ..hemmm bagaimana ya…." terlihat Sehun sedang pura pura berfikir, ia ingin sedikit mengerjai putranya sendiri, namun Saat melihat Shou hampir menjatuhkan air matanya membuat Sehun urung mengerjai anaknya.

"heii…sudah sudah…jangan sedih ne! hari ini appa akan mengijinkanmu untuk memilih apapun yang kau suka, tapi ingat hanya hari ini ya?. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama appa dan anak appa yang tampan ini keluar bermain bersama sama" kata Sehun tersenyum kepada anaknya serta mengacak pelan surai anaknya tersebut.

Shou yang melihat itupun mendadak menjadi ikut ikutan tersenyum dengan bahagianya. "ah benar kata eomma jika appa Shou itu adalah yang terbaik!" teriak Shou dengan semangatnya lalu berlari memeluk appa nya dengan erat.

"benarkah?" Kata Sehun mulai tergoda ucapan anaknya setelah itu ia tertawa bersama anaknya.

hangat! Apa selalu seperti ini jika keluarganya nanti kembali utuh? Penuh dengan kehangatan yang setiap saat dapat menyelimutinya. Shou yang memeluk dirinya erat seakan menghantarkan perasaan damai dan arti tulus dari Keluarga yang baru saja Sehun dapatkan hari ini. Tentu saja itu secara spontan lewat malaikat kecilnya. Shou.

"laluu…emm bagaimana dengan Chunji ahjusiii ? kau pilih yang mana Sehun appa atau paman itu hemmm?" tambah Sehun lagi.

"Tentu saja Shou pilih Sehun appa!, sejak kecil eomma selalu bilang jika Sehun appa lah yang paling baik. Eomma juga bilang tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Sehun appa dihatinya Luhan eomma. Tapi Chunji ahjusi itu juga sangat baik. Ahhhkk Shou bingung appa!" kata Shou yang mulai frustasi dengan pikirannya sendiri, melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun.

"bagaimana sih anak appa ini,plinplan sekali seperti eomma hahahahaha.. jadi bagaimana pilih siapa?" kata Sehun mulai bertanya lagi, awalnya Sehun bahagia sekali mendengar penuturan Shou tentang anaknya yang memilih dirinya dari pada Chunji..tapi saat Shou bicara yang baik baik tentang Chunji kebahagiaan Sehun runtuh dengan begitu cepatnya, ternyata anak kecil masih selalu saja labil. Batin Sehun .

"entahlah appa!..ayo kita pulang saja" ajak Shou kepada Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Menuju mobil mereka yang sudah terpakir tak jauh dimana Sehun dan Shou berdiri

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya disertai tawa tampannya ketika melihat polah anak manis nya itu, sungguh itu menggemaskan sekali,

Saat itu memang sudah senja jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk segera pulang, mengingat jika Luhan dirumah sedang menunggu mereka. Ah lebih tepatnya malah menunggu Shou semata. Sehun tak pernah ambil pusing soal itu selama Luhan dan Shou masih mengijinkannya untuk berada dekat dengan mereka Sehun sudah sangat bahagia sekali.

Sehun mulai mengikuti langkah Shou untuk segera kembali kerumah karena hari benar-benar sudah akan menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Sehun sedang kalut dengan perasaannya sendiri, mengingat ucapan Shou saat itu, bagaimana jika anaknya akan memilih untuk tinggal dengan laki laki bernama chunji itu,bagaimanapun juga Luhan dan shou itu adalah keluarganya. Ya meski tak ada hubungan pasti yang mampu mengikat mereka menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh.

Sehun yang masih melajang dan Luhan yang berstatus menjadi kekasih dari orang lain, walau Luhan sudah memiliki anak satu dari hubungan terlarangnya dengan sehun namun hal itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi daya pikatnya sebagai namja yang manis yang mampu memikat para seme manapun.

Luhan terlalu indah dimatanya, hanya saja Sehun lah yang terlalu picik dengan sikap kekanakannya, dulu saat ia masih remaja dan saat ia masih menjadi siswa SHS, yang dimilikinya hanyalah sikap yang tak mampu mempertahankan hal yang ingin ia jaga sebelumnya. Sehun menyesal karena ia lebih menurut kepada ucapan orang tuanya dan orang tua dari Luhan sendiri untuk meninggalkan Luhan. Bagi mereka hubungan sesama jenis sangat lah tidak lazim.

Sehun sempat berpikir apa jika keluarganya tau jika ia dan Luhan mampu menghasilkan Shou sebagai anak mereka, apakah orang tua Sehun akan merelakan hubungannya dengan Luhan?.

"kau mengerutkan keningmu? Kau sedang berfikir apa Sehun?" Tanya Luhan tiba tiba, saat ia akan memberitau Sehun bahwa makan malam mereka sudah siap,

Sehun tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya lalu ia tersenyum lirih kepada Luhan.

"aku tak memikirkan apapun, aku hanya merasa lapar saja Lu, kau terlalu lama memasak." Kata Sehun sedikit berbohong. "jinja? Nahh…sekarang kau harus menghabiskannya oke!" kata Luhan bersemangat setelah mendengar ucapan dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

"kenapa hanya appa saja yang ditawari makan saja eomma? Shou juga ingin makan!" kata Shou sedikit merajuk.

Menyadari itu Luhan membalas perkataan rajukan itu dari anaknya dengan usapan lembut di surai madu anaknya. "tak usah kuatir anak eomma yang tampan ini…bahkan eomma sudah membuat cadangan makanannya di lemari es.. nah itu semua adalah milik Shou" kata Luhan tersenyum cantik.

"benarkah?" kata anak itu berbinar, hingga menimbulkan kekehan halus dari seorang Sehun.

"kenapa kau tertawa Hun?" kata Luhan mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. "anio..akuu hanya merasa jika Shou ini cenderung mirip denganku. Ia manja, dan ehem sedikit memaksa tentunya. Namun dilain sisi terkadang ia sangat dominan denganmu.. yaaa..bagaimanapun Shou adalah anak kita. Sudah pasti akan mirip dengan kita kan" Kata Sehun seraya tersenyum kepada anaknya dan Luhan. Luhan dibuat merona dengan perkataan barusan.

"kau memang seperti Hun-ah. Sekarang kau bisa berkaca pada Shou jika kau ingin melihat sisi anehmu itu kan?" kata Luhan jelas.

"jadi kau beranggapan jika aku dan Shou ini sama sama aneh begitu Lu?" Kata Sehun sambil meminum minumannya.

"jika Itu Shou maka ia tidak aneh, tapi kalau itu kau baru itu akan menjadi hal yang aneh" gumam Luhan tak jelas, Sehun malas menanggapinya ia hanya memutar bola matanya saja. Ia akan lama berdebat jika ia harus beradu argument dengan Luhan. Luhan itu adalah seorang yang keras kepala dan suka sekali berdebat. Sehun jadi lebih memilih melanjutkan acara makannya saja.

.

.

.

Shou sudah kembali kekamarnya untuk tidur karena besok ia harus kembali kesekolahnya. Lagipula waktu sudah menunjukkan jika malam telah begitu larutnya. Kini hanya tinggal sehun dan Luhan saja di ruang tamu, entah mereka sedang menonton tv atau apa yang jelas mereka sama sama tak fokus dengan apa yang mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Beberapa kali Luhan menggonta ganti channel tv nya. Tak ada yang menarik untuknya. Hanya beberapa tanyangan sinetron yang menurutnya itu sangat begitu membosankan, klise dan terkesan mengada ada.

Sehun tau jika Luhan nampak begitu bosan, berbanding terbalik dengan yang Luhan rasakan..Sehun begitu merasakan suasana canggung saat ini. Pikirannya kalut…ada Luhan..Shou..Chunji..dan orang-orang tua itu yang menjengkelkan berputar putar dalam otaknya. Mereka semua terus saja terbayang bayang dalam benak Sehun seperti rolling kaset tua yang lama.

Memutar otak pun bagi Sehun terkesan mustahil, cara apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan dan ia coba terus terusan…ia begitu jenuh …itu semua hanya seonggok kegagalan Sehun semata.. setidaknya Sehun sadar akan hal itu.

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, Sehun sedikit berdeham mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang memang sangat terasa canggung bagi keduanya.

"eum…apa Shou sudah benar benar tidur?" ucap Sehun pelan namun bisa Luhan dengar, Luhan mengalihlan atensinya kepada Sehun yang memulai pembicaraan itu. "kurasa ia pasti sudah sangat terlelap dalam tidur pulasnya" balas Luhan terkekeh lirih.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Kembali suasana menjadi diam dan sunyi begitu saja.

"Lu..?" Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana kembali .

"ya?...kenapa Hun?" balas Luhan yang juga agak sedikit tegang karena tinggal mereka berdua saja disana.

"boleh aku bertanya padamu?" kata Sehun hati hati takut jika rusanya akan salah paham.

"bertanyalah…" kata Luhan lirih seraya meremas tangannya kuat kuat, seperti Luhan tau kemana arah pertanyaan Sehun akan bermula. Sehun mencoba untuk menepis jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan, ia semakin mendekat kearah namja cantik itu.

Sedikit bingung dari arah mana Sehun akan memulai berkata, berkata dengan mengeluarkan semua yang sudah ia pendam dalam- dalam di jauh lubuk hatinya. Sehun sedikit berdeham pada awalnya, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang agak menjadi dingin lagi, entah itu karena apa.

Sehun harus memantapkan hatinya. Ia tau kemungkinan besar yang ia terima setelah berucap adalah pandangan benci dari Luhan, kali ini Sehun sudah lelah menerka nerka, lebih baik jika segera menuntaskan masalah ini, dan berkata baik baik agar Luhan tak tersakiti. Jika memang luhan nantinya akan membencinya itu sudah akan menjadi resiko yang akan ditanggung oleh sehun, bahkan Sehun sudah siap akan hal itu.

Sehun harus mulai mencoba. Yaa…di mulai mencoba

"baiklah.. Luhan..yang jelas akan ada banyak sekali pertanyaan untukmu,apa kau bersedia menjawab semuanya dengan jujur tanpa ada rekayasa dalam bentuk apapun Lu?" terang Sehun secara gamblang setelah membuang nafas berkali kali,

Luhan menganggukkan kepala mengerti walau pada kenyataannya sendiri jika jantung Luhan berpacu 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia gugup jika berdekatan sedekat itu dengan Sehun di dalam ruang yang menurutnya sempit dan terisi dengan mereka berdua didalamnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kembali "baiklah….yang pertama kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku kala itu? Kau tau jika aku saat itu ingin sekali bertanggung jawab atas anak kita yang sedang kau kandung saat itu" kata Sehun menatap kedua manik mata Luhan dalam.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas untuknya, ia bahkan tak mampu untuk memandang mata tajam bak elang didepannya itu lama lama. Luhan tak sanggup.

Sehun hendak meneruskan ucapannya, ia terlihat agak mengambil nafas yang cukup panjang untuk sekedar membuat rongga dadanya sedikit nyaman agar tak kembali sesak lagi.

"yang kedua adalah, kenapa kau menutupi fakta tentang keluargamu, aku adalah kekasihmu saat itu seharusnya semua keluh kesahmu adalah masalahku juga. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari ku?! Apa kau tak percaya padaku!" kata Sehun sedikit berteriak,

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, dari mana pemuda ini tau fakta mengejutkan tentang dirinya. Setahu Luhan rahasianya sama sekali tak bocor selama ini. Baik keluarganya sendiri maupun Luhan mereka adalah penyimpan rahasia terbaik. Namun kenapa Sehun tau tentang asal usulnya.

Sehun sadar Luhan tengah bingung memikirkan dari mana ia tau jika Luhan adalah anak dari seorang yang sangat sangat kaya di China. Begitu mudahya ia menebaknya, kerutan di dahi rusa itu seakan memberikan kode yang mencolok bagi Sehun.

"kau tak perlu berfikir sekeras itu Lu. Aku tau jika kau bukanlah Luhan yang sederhana, bahkan kau sangat jauh dari kata kata itu…aku benarkan? Dan juga tak perlu repot repot untuk menebak nebak siapa yang membocorkan info itu kepada ku..itu sama sekali tak begitu penting!" kata Sehun agak dingin.

"sehun..sebenarnya akuu…" ucapan Luhan lirih terpotong seketika.

"dengarkan aku sampai aku selesai mengatakan isi hatiku semuanya padamu Lu! Kumohon…." kata Sehun sarat akan kesedihan dimatanya. Hatinya mengeluh sakit jika seperti ini terus. Sehun perlu mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan segera mungkin jika tidak hanya perasaan sakit yang akan sehun derita karena terlalu lama menahan gejolak perasaannya.

"dan kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku dan membuang semua janji janji kita dahulu Lu?! Kenapa….? Bahkan aku sudah mencoba mempertahankanmu…dan kau tau betapa sakitnya aku ketika tau jika kau bertunangan dengan Chunji..kau tau ini sangat memukulku.." Kali ini tetesan air mata Sehun jatuh dan sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, air mata itu mengalir dengan derasnya membasahi kedua pipi Sehun.

"aku mencarimu kemana mana bahkan aku harus berada di dataran China dan negeri paman syam ini..bertahun tahun aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk menemukan keberadaanmu! Dan bagaimana bisa saat dari sekian lamanya aku mencari dan menemukan orang yang paling aku cinta tiba tiba suatu fakta terburuk aku terima…apa kau bisa menjadi diriku?" kata Sehun dengan nada lukanya. Begitu perih untuk sekedar didengar.

Luhan tak mampu melihat Sehun lagi, Sehun menangis saja sudah membuat jantung dan hati Luhan bagai teriris oleh belati, ia salah jika selama ini ia menganggap Sehun hanya bermain main saja. Luhan sadar jika Sehun benar benar memperjuangkan cinta mereka kala itu, Sehun…Sehun begitu mencintainya.. Sehun yang memperjuangkan hatinya untuk Luhannya.

Luhan menghapus air matanya paksa, ia mendekat kearah Sehun, duduk bersimpuh didepannya. sungguh sial air matanya seolah tak ingin berhenti meleleh dari tempat asalnya. Hati Luhan bagai diremat remat dengan kerasnya..sungguh begitu menyakitkan…

"maafkan aku Hunah…hiks hiks aku tak begitu paham denganmu kala itu hiks hiks…aku hanya mementingkan perasaan kedua orang tuaku saja tanpa melihat betapa remuknya dirimu..maafkan aku..hiks hiks…Se..Sehunnn …maafkan aku juga yang tiba tiba menghilang dari pandanganmu karena dulu sempat terfikir olehku jika hanya dengan pergi…kita berdua akan bisa bersama sama saling melupakan perasaan kita hiks hiks…maafkan aku Hunnah…aku begitu jahatnya sampai aku melukai namja sebaik dirimu…maafkan aku hiksss hikss.."

Luhan menangis dengan begitu derasnya…ia sakit..sama sakitnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun menghapus air matanya paksa lalu ia berdiri tepat dimana Luhan sedang duduk didepannya, ia tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar menatap wajah rusanya itu. Ia begitu tak tega melihat Luhan menjadi menangis karnanya..

"berhentilah untuk menangis Lu…" kata Sehun lembut, ia mulai membalikkan badannya kebelakang menatap namja manis itu tengah menangis. Ia usap wajah Luhan perlahan, menghilangkan jejak jejak air sialan yang telah membuat Luhannya basah.

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya keatas, berharap Sehun memandang kearahnya, namun kurang beruntungnya Luhan saat Sehun menghindari tatapan mata dari Luhan, Luhan yang tau itupun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Ia tau ia salah, ia juga tau ia juga kejam selama ini.

"jangan pernah menangis untukku Lu….aku kekamar" kata Sehun dingin yang tak lama kemudian ia sudah tak berada di depan Luhan lagi. Sehun sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Menyisakan isakan Luhan yang sudah ia tahan lama semenjak Sehun masih berada di dekatnya

Isakan yang begitu pilunya dari seorang Luhan… ia tak perlu menahan lagi untuk menangis. Tidak untuk Sehun yang ada didepannya dan Shou yang akan mendengarnya menangis. Kedua orang kesayangannya tak boleh tau jika Luhan sangat serapuh ini..tidak untuk mengetahui jika Luhan sangatlah tak berdaya maupun memiliki daya.

Pergi dan berlari dari semua masalah yang ada memang bukanlah pilihan yang baik dan mampu menyelesaikan segala permasalahan yang ada. Saat kau berlari untuk menghindarinya yang ada hanyalah tumpukkan luka yang berbekas disana. Bukannya itu akan memudar namun itu akan terus membuka sakit lama.

Kau pikir dengan menghindarinya masalah mu akan berlalu dengan begitu saja?..

Apa dengan ini kau baru menyadari apa kesalahanmu Lu?

Saat kau melihat namja yang masih mencintaimu dengan sangat nya menangis didepanmu, memintamu untuk mendengarkan isi hatinya, yang hanya dengan melihat perihnya luka dimata nya kau akan dengan mudah tau jika namja itu tengah terluka…

Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini Lu sampai sampai kau tak tau …berapa waktu lamanya sampai kau tersadar dari semua ini Lu? Sampai kapan…

Kau malah bersembunyi…memalsukan semua alamat yang ada agar keberadaanmu tak diketahui siapapun…

Mengasingkan diri sendiri dengan membawa buah hatimu ikut bersama denganmu… membuatnya kehilangan kasih sayang seorang appa di masa kecil Shou..kau telah merenggut semuanya Lu….semua kebahagian milik Sehun dan Shou.

Kau tau jika kau masih mencintainya..kau tau jika dia juga masih sangat berharap banyak kepadamu..

Sekarang memilihlah Lu.. tentukan mana yang terbaik untukmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **And finally gue update. Any person who still waiting this story?**

 **Ahh forget it ;) no matter if not.**

 **Okay. See you soon in the next chap**


	6. Chapter 6 bad news

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

 **Warn** _: lama gak update, direkomendasikan buat baca last chap from chapter 1 till 4. . . so sorry for this inconvinient haha :D. Cheers!_

CH.5 is up!

.

.

" **B** R **O** K **E** N **Y** O **U** T **H** "

( _masa muda yang hancur_ )

 **H** UN **H** AN

.

.

.

 _Sebentar lagi Luhan akan segera menikah.._

 _Menikahh_ _?_ _…_

 _Lalu hidup dengan orang lain selain dengan dirinya…_

 _Bukan dengan dirinya_ _?_ _…._

 _Dengan orang lain… selain Oh Sehun…_

 _._

 _._

Sehun menjadi gila akhir akhir ini, bagaimana tidak jika ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Luhan sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik dari orang lain. Sehun bahkan tak bisa merelakan perasaannya kepada Luhan menghambar dengan begitu saja. Baginya Luhan hanya miliknya,milik seutuhnya dari Oh Sehun.

Entah sudah sekuat apa hati Sehun disini….dimulai dari percintaan sejak remajanya yang hancur karena korban keegoisan orang tuanya, lalu Luhan yang memutuskan pergi darinya mengingkari janji bahwa mereka akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melewati segalanya, hingga sebuah fakta yang lebih menampar lagi jika Luhan akan menyerah dan memilih untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Luhan memang tak pernah bilang jika ia akan bersedia, namun melihat dari segala gelagat Luhan dan hati Luhan yang mudah sekali terpengaruh itu membuat Sehun yakin jika harapan untuk membuat Luhan tetap tinggal disisinya hanyalah bualan semata.

Bagaimana jika Luhan lebih memilih menurut kepada orang tuanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Oh Sehun ini? Lalu aku harus bagaimana Lu..? membawamu kabur dari sini? Itu sama sekali tak mungkin, sudah pasti kau akan menolak rencana ku dengan mentah mentah. Lalu bagaimana kalau kita berdua sama sama membenturkan kepala masing masing agar kita amnesia dan lupa dengan siapa KITA ini. Hah..ide buruk!. Batin Sehun berperang.

"Appa…kenapa melamun?" Tanya bocah kecil yang tak pernah turun dari pangkuan ayahnya membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum sendu ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya. "tidak…appa hanya sedang memikirkan rasa ice cream yang akan kita beli hari ini" senyum Sehun saat diakhir agar meyakinkan anaknya.

Shou mengeryit tak suka, ia sangat amat tau jika ayah nya sedang berbohong dan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "aku tau jika appa sedang berbohong, tak mungkin jika orang yang jujur ketika sedang berbicara akan mengeryitkan dahi seperti kakek kakek seperti ini" tiru anak itu kemudian mempraktekkan apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan saat ini.

Sehun terkekeh melihat begitu cerdasnya anak semata wayangnya. Ia sama dengan Luhan yang sangat bisa membaca raut wajah dari orang lai. Tentu saja sama…bukankah mereka saling terhubung?.

"baiklah appa mengaku kalah….apa yang ingin kau ketahui hmmm?" Tanya Sehun yang begitu lembut mengusap rambut anaknya. Terlihat jika ia sangat menyanyangi anaknya.

Shou membenarkan letak duduknya menghadap Sehun menatap dalam dalam bola tajam milik ayahnya, "katakan padaku jika appa sangat mencintai eomma dan tak akan pernah meninggalkan kami lagi, bagaimanapun juga eomma selalu saja menceritakan sosok appa ketika Shou benar benar tidak bisa tertidur setiap malamnya. Eomma tak pernah membenci appa, bahkan eomma bilang jika ia hanya mencintai appa seorang" ujar Shou dengan begitu polosnya. Ia genggam tangan pucat milik ayahnya. Mengenggamnya begitu erat. Ia ingin ayahnya percaya ucapannya, ia sama sekali tak berbohong dengan ucapannya, baginya Luhan adalan eomma terbaiknya...dan eomma yang selalu mencintai appanya. Shou sendiri yakin akan hal itu, namun apalah daya Shou yang hanya seorang anak kecil yang tak begitu paham atas permasalahan kedua orang tuanya.

Sehun menahan tawa mirisnya, bukan ia yang meninggalkan Luhan dan anaknya, namun Luhan sendirilah yang memilih lari dari dirinya. Sehun sudah mencoba mencari selama ini. Dan itu benar benar nyata adanya.

"hmmm..benar..appa sangat mencintai eomma mu. Bahkan cinta appa ini lebih besar dari rasa cinta eomma kepada appa. Appa berjanji tak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi. Appa juga berjanji bahwa seluruh hidup appa hanya untuk kalian berdua. Kalian adalah separuh jiwa appa, jika kalian pergi itu berarti jiwa appa yang separuhnya lagi juga pergi. Kau tau nak aku sangat menyayangi kalian….sangat" ucap Sehun dengan menahan segala gejolak dalam hatinya.

Shou tersenyum sangat bahagia melihat appa nya. Baginya ia adalah anak yang paling beruntung bisa memiliki dua orang tua yang memiliki hati yang sangat mulia dan tulus menyanyanginya. Hanya saja takdir selalu membuat mereka merasakan perihnya kehidupan dunia. Shou pernah sekali membaca buku, disituu tertulis jika semakin Tuhan memberikan ujian yang berat bagi manusia itu menandakan jika manusia itu adalah orang yang sudah berada ditingkat mampu diberi ujian. Dan satu hal yang paling Shou ingat jika Tuhan sangat mencintai manusia yang selalu bersabar dalam kehidupannya.

Anak kecil itu berakhir memeluk appa nya erat erat, tak membiarkan appa nya pergi begitu saja. "kau tau appa….aku sangattttt menyanyangimu dalam hidupku" ucap anak kecil itu, tak menyadari jika yang sedang ia peluk sedang menahan mati matian air matanya agar tak turun membasahi pipinya dengan begitu saja. Sehun yang menahan sesak di dalam hatinya. Ia harap untuk masa depan anaknya kelak, shou dapat menemukan kehidupan yang bahagia, tak sama dengan Luhan dan Sehun punya.

Disisi lain, Luhan yang masih bersembunyi di belakang pintu anaknya hanya mampu meredam isakannya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Terlalu perih dalam hatinya mampu meredam perih luka bekas gigitan di punggung tangannya. Luhan sakit mengetahui ini, ia begitu melukai perasaan kedua insan manusia yang paling ia sayangi didunia ini melebihi siapapun.

Luhan tadinya berniat mengantarkan susu coklat kekamar Shou, hingga ia mendengar segala percakapan anak dan mantan kekasihnya di dalam sana. Begitu menyayat hatinya, sakit..sangat sakit rasanya. Ia ingin tetap tinggal bersama Sehun. Namun disisi lain bayang bayang kedua orang tuanya lah yang kuat di angan angannya. Selalu saja muncul kata bagaimana…bagaimana..dan bagaimana.

Luhan terlalu takut untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan. Ia terlalu lemah untuk ini, meski hatinya berkata iya namun seakan pikirannnya memerintahkannya untuk tak selalu berbuat nekat. Katakan jika Luhan pengecut disini. Dan Luhan dengan senang hati mengakui jika ia sangat pengecut. Ia tak mampu melindungi perasaannya sendiri.

Setelah menetralkan perasaannya yang tadinya campur aduk, Luhan mengusap kedua matanya, memasang senyum palsu sebelum ia lebih melangkah lagi kedalam kamar Shou anaknya.

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan Sehun yang sedang mengusap rambut anaknya agar tertidur.

"ehem…apa aku menganggu?" ucap Luhan mengiterupsi kegiatan orang didalamnya.

Anak kecil itu menoleh ke sumber suara "eomma?..." Tanya Shou dengan posisi bangun dari tidurnya. "apa itu susu untuk Shou?" Tanya bocah itu lagi ketika menyadari eommanya membawa segelas susu yang biasanya memang dibuat untukknya.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk sedikit berjalan mendekati kasur anaknya "hemm..benar..jja sekarang habiskan dulu ya..lalu kembalilah tidur ini sudah sangat larut" perintah Luhan yang diangguki Shou sebagai tanda mengertinya.

"emm..Sehun.. bisakah setelah ini kita berbicara?" Tanya Luhan yang kini sudah beralih kepada Sehun.

"hemm tentu saja" jawab Sehun dingin, Luhan mengangguk mengerti setelah sebelumya ia harus tersenyum perih dalam hatinya. Lagi lagi Sehun bertingkah dingin kepadanya. Tak taukah dia jika terus begini Luhan juga akan merasa sama sakitnya?

.

.

.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap Sehun dingin ketika keluar dari kamar anaknya setelah memastikan jika Shou sudah benar benar terlelap.

Luhan memandang Sehun lemah, sedikit ia meremas ujung bajunya pelan. Luhan merasa takut untuk memulai pembicaraan itu sebenarnya, apalagi mengingat Sehun berubah menjadi dingin padanya akhir akhir ini.

"cepatlah..atau aku harus benar benar pergi sekarang" potong Sehun sebelum Luhan sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sebelumnya. Luhan meneguk ludahnya paksa, walau gugup Luhan terus memantapkan hatinya agar ia mampu untuk sekedar berbicara "begini Sehun..appa dan eomma ku besok akan datang kesini karena mereka tau jika kau menyusulku ke Amerika" ucap Luhan dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

"lalu?" Tanya Sehun yang masih dingin dan kelihatan tak kaget sama sekali. Namja manis nan cantik itu menghela nafasnya berat "bisa kahh…bisakahh kau meninggalkan rumah ini Sehun?..bu bukan maksudku mengusirmu hanya saja aku belum siap melihatmu kembali harus berseteru dengan kedua orang tua ku kelak" ucap Luhan gugup.

Sehun terlihat masih acuh dengan ucapan Luhan. "Tenanglah.. aku tak akan mengganggu kalian lagi, dan aku bukan seorang pengecut yang harus takut jika cinta nya tak kembali lagi. Bukankah manusia hidup dan diberi kesempatan untuk tidak kembali terjatuh dalam lubang kesalahan yang sama bukan?. Kita berdua sudah cukup dewasa Lu, seharusnya kita tau sendiri bagian mana yang harus dikorbankan dan harus menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidup" jelas Sehun.

Luhan meremas ujung bajunya kembali memikirkan kata kata milik Sehun barusan

"tapi bukan seperti itu yang kumaksud…" ujar Luhan mencicit kembali.

"ya aku cukup tau akan hal itu Lu.. aku bukan siapa siapa lagi untuk mu bukan.? Kau akan segera menikah dan aku tak pantas jika harus bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu bukan? Hahahaha…sadarlah kau Oh Sehun... kau ini siapa? Ya benar aku ini siapa…" tawa Sehun yang cukup terpaksakan membuat air mata Luhan turun dengan begitu saja.

"aku..aku hanya ingin kau selalu menjadi baik dimata kedua orang tua ku Sehun, aku tak ingin kalian kembali bertengkar sama persis kejadian dimana kita terpisah waktu lalu Sehun…aku..aku hanya ingin kau tak disalah kan kembali..tolong mengertilah" ucap Luhan lantang tak lirih kembali.

"haha..kau kira aku ini masih bocah kuliahan yang harus mempersalahkan itu lagi Lu?bukan!.. aku sudah mampu menanggung itu semua, kita sudah sama sama dewasa Lu. Tak bisakah kau hanya bergantung padaku? menyerahkan semua ini kepada ku, dan kau harus lebih percaya kepadaku..tak bisakah?" akhirnya isi hati Sehun keluarlah semua dari sekian lamanya ia harus menekannya dalam dalam

"aku tau..dan aku…aku akan berusaha. Tapi dengarkan permohonan ku kali Hun. Turuti ucapanku, aku benar benar tak ingin melihatmu dipermalukan lagi oleh kedua orang tua ku" mohon Luhan yang masih kekeh dengan keinginannya

"bukankah aku sudah bilang..aku akan pergi" ucap Sehun final, begitulah percakapan itu berakhir dan Sehun benar benar meninggalkan pintu rumah itu.

Luhan tertawa... "dia pergi...dia benar benar pergi kan?" ucap Luhan yang masih dengan tertawa. Sedetik kemudian raut wajah Luhan berubah, ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam hingga rintik rintik bulir air mata nya turun kembali. Luhan menangis kembali untuk kesekian kalinya.

"hiks hiks… maafkan aku Sehun…aku hanya ingin kau baik baik saja, aku tak ingin keluargaku menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu baik baik saja. Tolong mengertilah. SEHUNNNN!" jerit Luhan saat Sehun benar benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya ketika Shou bangun dari tidurnya, satu hal yang selalu dicari cari pertama kali adalah sosok ayahnya, kemana ayahnya pergi? Untuk apa ayahnya pergi? Bukankah ayahnya sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan mereka lagi? Itulah hal hal yang selalu terlintas dipikiran Shou saat ini. Anak itu terlihat begitu sangat kacau.

Saat anak itu bertanya kepada Luhan kemana ayahnya pergi, Luhan sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, dengan alasan bahwa Luhan sedang sibuk dan mungkin saja ayahnya sedang sibuk juga dengan pekerjaanya jadi tak sempat lama lama menemani Shou.

Anak itu tentu saja marah karena ayahnya sama sekali tak berpamitan dengan nya, ia begitu kecewa dan begitu terpukul saat pagi pagi ia tersadar bahwa ayahnya tak ada di dalam rumahnya. Baru sebentar ia bertemu dengan ayahnya kenapa mereka harus dipisahkan kembali. Jujur saja Shou begitu menyukai semua hal yang ada dalam diri appanya. Ia juga sudah mampu untuk beradaptasi menerima hadirnya ayahnya dalam hidupnya. Tapi kenapa ini semua harus terjadi dalam hidupnya?

Luhan yang tadinya berdiri didepan pantry nya melihat Shou duduk termenung disalah satu tangga rumahnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, ia tau jika Shou pasti kecewa akan keputusannya kali ini tapi bagaimanapun juga ini harus tetap dilakukan untuk kebaikan semuanya

"kudengar kakek dan nenek akan berkunjung kesini kau senang Shou?" ucap Luhan yang mencoba berbicara dengan anaknya

"…" anakk itu hanya membalas dengan mengangguk sebagai belasannya

"kudengar juga mereka akan mengajak kita jalan jalan bersama, apa kau senang Shou?" Tanya Luhan kemudian, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari anaknya

"hah….sebenarnya Shou sama sekali tak excited dengan itu semua, Shou hanya kangen saja dengan appa, apa eomma juga bisa mengajak appa ikut bersama kita saat jalan jalan?" Tanya Shou dengan mata berbinarnya , berharap jika 'iya' akan keluar dari mulut indah eommanya.

Luhan berjalan menjauhi pantry dan memilih untuk duduk disebelah Shou anaknya. "nak apakau percaya dengan takdir?" Tanya Luhan

"kenapa eomma bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Shou menjadi heran, Luhan tersenyum sejenak "kau tau jika jarak bintang satu dengan bintang lainnya itu jauh jauh?" Sebagai jawabannya Shou mengangguk mengerti.

"seperti yang kau tau, jika bintang itu kecil kelihatannya, tapi bintang dapat menciptakan cahayanya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan keluarga kita, walau kita terpisah pisah seperti saat ini jika kita percaya dalam hati kita akan berkumpul kembali, pasti harapan itu pasti ada, hmm?"

"aku masih tak mendapatkan poinnya eomma?" Shou masih bingung sambil mengedipkan matanya lucu, anak itu sungguh polos sekali

"bintang itu tak sendiri nak, mereka diatas sama dengan jumlah yang sama, walau jaraknya jauh tapi mereka dapat membuat rasi bintang yang indah. Jika dilihat dari bumi mereka seakan berkumpul, begitulah nantinya dengan keluarga kita walau sekarang kita jauh kelak ada suatu waktu kita akan bersama sama. Bagaimana kau sekarang mengerti?" ucap Luhan, menatap dalam anaknya, ia harap Shou dapat mengerti maksud ucapannya

Anak kecil tampan itu mengerti paham akan maksud Luhan. Dan Luhan pun tersenyum bangga akan hal itu, anaknya sungguh cerdas seperti appanya. 'Sehun...kau menularkan otak cerdas dalam anak kita' ucap Luhan bahagia dalam hatinya

.

.

.

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

"eomma!...seperti nya ada tamu" teriak Shou berlari dari lantai 2 menuju kebawah. Tak mendengar jawaban dari Luhan akhirnya anak itu membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang..

"woaaaaaa..."anak itu terkejut setengah mati..matanya melebar...sungguh sangat lebar.

"TARAAA!...kau suka nak?"ucap tamu itu

"huaaaaa...nenek ini bagus sekali...Shou sangat sukaaa..woaa daebak...bagaimana kakek dan nenek bisa mendapatkan mobil mobil yang semesar ini...bahkan Shou bisa menaikinya...aaaaaa gomawooo" teriak anak itu histeris..sambil memeluk kedua orang tua Luhan itu, bagaimana Shou tak excited jika dihadapannya kini ada mobil mobilan yang sangat besar dan sangat mewah seperti ini. Tentu saja ini bukanlah satu satunya hal mewah yang telah diberikan kakek neneknya kepada Shou, ingat bukan jika orang tua Luhan sangatlah kaya.

"hei...kau sepertinya lebih bahagia dengan mainan ini daripada kedatangan nenek dan kakek dari China" kekeh nyonya Xi.

"tent..u..ehh ani... tentu saja Shou juga suka kedatangan kakek dan nenek disini" kekeh shou menyadari kepolosannya.

Luhan yang mendengar keributan di dalam rumahanya memutuskan apa yang membuat rumahnya menjadi ramai..Luhan tersenyum saat tau jika orang tuanya lah yang hadir.

"eomma...appa kalian sudah sampai?" sapa Luhan

"ya seperti yang kau lihat, kudengar dari salah satu pengawalku Sehun berada disini bukan?" kata tuan Xi yang mengintrograsi Luhan

"kurasa iya, tapi dia sudah pergi" ujar Luhan dingin

"baguslah jika begitu, tanpa perlu kuusir..cih buang buang waktu saja" ujar Tuan Xi geram.

Luhan merasakan hatinnya seakan diremas remas.. "tidak bisakah...tidak bisakah kalian membuang jauh jauh perasaan benci kalian terhadap Sehun? Ia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab" bela Luhan untuk Sehun.

Nyonya Xi yang sedikit iba, hanya bisa mendesah pelan, ia peluk Luhannya, agar Luhan kembali tenang.

"maaf Luhan, bagi kami, Sehun tidaklah pantas disandingkan dengan keluarga kita, dia hanya orang biasa dan kita adalah bangsawan. No excuse..dan kau harus mematuhi kami" ucap nyonya Xi final

Hiks hiks hiks.

Luhan hanya mampu menangis lagi...menangis dalam pelukan eomma.

"dan kami sudah putuskan jika pernikahan mu dengan Chunji akan segera dipercepat" tegas Tuan Xi,

Kabar buruk bertambah lagi, cobaan apa lagi ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
